


[翻译]As You Wish

by abigale_soo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Action/Adventure, Bad Ideas, Humor, M/M, Multiverse, Pining, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Romance, Slow Build, Starfleet Academy, Wishes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigale_soo/pseuds/abigale_soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让一个叫Lucifer的人许诺给你七个愿望大概是个不能更糟的坏主意，不过嘛，为什么不呢？有可能最后Jim可以在其他宇宙找到一个梦寐以求的完美指挥团队<br/>但不管怎么说，他只是希望Spock可以稍微不那么遵从逻辑一点，为什么最后会被扔到前Surak时期的瓦肯星上来？？<br/>也许下次他能搞定这个。</p><p>灵感来自于2000年的电影《Bedazzled》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241025) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



> I'm so honored to translate it into Chinese. This fic is so cute and amazing. Hope you like it!

企业号观景台的透明地板上放着好几张线条优美的灰色沙发，Jim把自己扔进其中一张里面，然后舒服地叹了口气。至少这些椅子好看又舒服，不像他的舰长椅，唯一的用处就是把出现在屏幕上的敌人一个个都吓破胆。

他伸展了下酸痛的肌肉，允许自己舒服地哼哼出来。意料之外地，不过似乎也不是很意外，他们对Alpha Eridani Ⅲ的例行考察最后变成一场生命大赛跑，同时还要拼了命地坚守最高指导原则。简直旧日重演。Jim就希望能有一次他们的常规任务能是，额， _常规的_ 。

虽说舰桥成员正在从一盘散沙的状态逐渐成长为一个团队，但Spock始终是个例外，他总是要援引各种条例来质疑Jim加入登陆小队的决定。无论Jim想了多少方法来解释他要加入的原因（有一次他甚至尝试用瓦肯语解释，结果就是被迫参加了下一次的文化敏感度培训研讨会），Spock始终不能明白如果Jim在小队里——常规任务里他们被杀或者受伤的概率不能更低——他可以带领他们，因为他不可能让他派下去的人去做那些他自己都不愿意做的事情。

“两位最高等级指挥官同时传送到有未知风险的星球是不合逻辑的。”Spock这么说。（这次也是用瓦肯语，导致Jim半是惊讶半是兴奋地盯着他——最后等着Jim的依旧是文化敏感度培训研讨会）

“知道了。”Jim这么回答，然后传送下去了。

事情的最后结局是Jim困在医疗港两个晚上，Spock趁此机会就不必要的冒险举动给他好好上了一课，而Bones制止了Spock，然后好让自己接着继续训斥他。

Jim不止一次地希望拥有另一个宇宙的指挥小组。尽管另一个Spock对Jim关于他人生的各种猜想始终守口如瓶，但从他时不时对Jim表现出的忠诚来看，另一个世界的他们对于这个问题处理得非常好。Jim始终怀疑他们究竟有没有浪费那么多时间小心翼翼地互相兜圈子，或许从一开始他们就已经成为了完美的工作搭档。如果他和他的Spock也能这样和谐相处的话，那就太棒了。

“希望如此（I wish），”Jim叹了口气，身体慢慢前倾，后背传来阵阵酸痛。

“你要许愿？”从Jim左边传来一个声音。

考虑到他疼痛的背部肌肉，Jim从沙发上跳起来的高度和距离真是相当惊人。他转过身掏出相位枪，那些他刚刚盯着看的星星都跑到了他的脚下。

在Jim占据的那张沙发的另一端坐着一个高个子男人，一头棕发惊人的短，几乎根根立在脑袋上。他用貌似温和的棕色眼睛打量着Jim，嘴唇紧紧抿着，异常严肃。

“你他妈是谁？”

那个男人思考了一会儿然后说，“你可以称呼我为Lucifer。”

“Lucifer？”Jim怀疑地重复。

“你知道的，就是那个恶魔。”Lucifer忽地咧嘴一笑。

“你他妈是怎么跑到我的船上来的？”Jim举高相位枪，指着他觉得应该是对方心脏的地方。他看起来像是人类，但Jim可不知道有多少人类可以出现在任何他们想去的地方。他皱起眉，这个“Lucifer”身上的制服是金色，但不像他平时总穿着的那些衣服的样子。

“我自有办法。放下那个玩意儿，挺危险的。”Lucifer皱眉看着相位枪。

“我可不这么想。”

“好吧，”Lucifer叹口气，然后打了个响指，一支玫瑰从Jim手中掉下来，但相位枪不见了。

“这他妈什么——”

“我可是友好地提醒过你了。”

“你 _究竟_ 是什么？”

“别在意这个，”Lucifer摆了摆手。“告诉我你的愿望。”

“怎么，难道你能实现它们？”

“或许，我的能力也是有限制的，那些已经在宇宙里发生过的事情我是没办法消除的。不过除此以外，是的，我能实现它们。事实上这会是我最大的荣幸。”Lucifer拍了下膝盖，看起来突然有了个主意，“我甚至能给你七个愿望，一次机会就可以换七个愿望。”

“什么？”Jim不得不怀疑他的动机，“为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”

“我是说，你叫你自己Lucifer。让一个叫Lucifer的人许诺给你七个愿望感觉是个不能更糟的坏主意。”

“我只说你可以 _称呼_ 我为Lucifer。”

“我需要签个合同或者之类的东西吗？”

“哈？”

“通常来说当恶魔许诺给你什么的时候，他会想要你的灵魂作为交换。”

“我在圣经里可没看到过合同这种东西。”Lucifer皱起眉。

Jim瞪大眼睛看着他，不全是因为那个“相位枪变玫瑰”的把戏，也不全是因为他愿意从一个冒充恶魔的人那里接受——额，任何事。Lucifer站起身，沿着透明地板的外沿走过来。

“就接受吧，怎么样？我就是好奇，而且非常无聊。”Lucifer叹口气，脚尖碰了下散落在地的一瓣玫瑰，在一片黑色的映衬下玫瑰的颜色变得非常艳俗。“总是很无聊。”

“我——”Jim清了清嗓子。

“让我猜猜看。”Lucifer摸了摸下巴。“你许的愿望跟你的大副有关。”

Jim蹦了起来，又想到他还站在透明玻璃上就一阵紧张。他默默走出透明的那部分地板。“你怎么知道？”

Lucifer站在圆形玻璃的另一边，手插在口袋里，用一种绝没有任何穿着金色制服的人会做出来的姿势站着。“经验之谈。你没你想的那么难以预测，Kirk舰长。拜托，拜托，我可没一整天在这耗，你的愿望是什么？”

“我不知道，”Jim扒拉了下头发。他为什么要听这个疯子的话？大概是因为他难以接受这种做梦才有的场景会发生在现实里。他理应要把这个不知道是谁的家伙关进禁闭室，然后到早上再去解决他。“我只是希望他能——不那么遵从逻辑，或之类的就好。”

“这是你的愿望。”Lucifer眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。

“对，就是这个。”

等到Jim变得更成熟、更明智之后，他想过如果“Lucifer”不是在那一晚，在那一刻，在他正在想着Spock的时候找到他，他会许下什么愿望。他从未考虑过财富，他有他的荣耀和他真正想要拥有的——甚至在他知道他想得到她之前——这艘美丽的星舰，感谢那位很早之前就去世的朋友。（注：我不太确定这是说的谁，猜了半天觉得是派爹）

回想起来，或许Lucifer就是应该在这一刻出现在他面前，否则他也不知道还有什么会是他真正想得到的了。

“接着，”Lucifer扔给他一个红色通讯器。“如果你的愿望没按照你想要的方式进行的话就用这个。”

Jim接住它，眨了下眼。“为什么我的愿望会不按我的——”

“Oh，不用担心，”Lucifer打断他，挥了挥手。“准备好了？”

“我——”

“好的！这就开始！”Lucifer的笑容让Jim一阵慌张，然后，他打了个响指。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim觉得有人照他脸上扔了个烤箱过来。一秒钟之前他还在享受着企业号上适宜的温度，然后就被扑面而来的热浪打了个措手不及。他踉跄着向前走了几步，接着绊倒在一块凹凸不平的红色岩石上，重重跪倒在地。

“这他妈什么——”

被狂风卷起的红色尘土看起来诡异的熟悉，但他又认不出远处那座像巨人手指一样高耸入云的山峰。脚下的土地一片荒芜和死寂，可他扭过头时却能看到远处地平线上若隐若现的城市——至少也是一座城市的边缘。

但眼下最重要的是，这里肯定不是企业号。他总觉得自己好像是在——

突然，Jim听到耳边传来一些细微声响。他迅速偏过头，庆幸自己保住了差点被割掉的耳朵。Jim把口袋里的通讯器往里塞了塞，不希望把唯一的通讯工具给弄丢了，接着猛地往旁边一闪。

锋利的刀刃带起一片尘土，直直朝着他的头劈下去，他就地一滚堪堪躲过这次袭击。Jim挣扎着爬起来，刚站稳脚跟就感觉迎面一道疾风略过，他迅速后退一步然后一屁股坐在地上。

“嘿，等等，”Jim边喊边快速向后挪动，混乱中看到了偷袭者的脸，“Spock？！”

近在眼前的利刃一下子被对方抽走，在他脸上划出一道伤痕。什么鬼。Jim挣扎着又往后挪了挪，按住脸上的伤口。Spock几步走到他面前居高临下看着他。

不对，这不是Spock。或者说这是Spock，但不是 _他的_ Spock。尽管Jim只瞥到过一眼（或者两眼）Spock半裸的样子，但还是可以肯定他不是这个样子——面前这个Spock裸露着的皮肤呈现出健美的古铜色。如果他真变成这样了Jim一定会记得的。而且上帝啊，谁会知道Spock可以这么强壮？他一直都很瘦——健美，但 _看起来_ 还是瘦巴巴的。眼前这个全身肌肉，像丛林中的猫一样敏捷的人肯定不是他的Spock。不过也许他真的是？如果有机会的话Jim一定会多看一会儿，不过眼下他还是先想想怎么保命比较好。

另外，他认识的那个Spock有着顺滑的黑发和标志性的锅盖头发型，而不是像眼前人一样有着一头长及背部的乱发。

而且Jim非常确定，如果看见他的Spock这样几乎把别人的头给割下来，他一定会尖叫着逃跑的。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”Spock质问他，把外形可怖的武器一端插进沙土里，“你是谁？你不是本地人。”

“啊。”

“你是否受到折磨？”

老天，这个Spock就是个混蛋。

“我没受到 _折磨_ 。”Jim啧了声然后站起来。他的裤子上——完全不是常穿的星联黑色制服裤——覆盖了一层薄薄的尘土。如果不是锋利的刀刃又一次离他喉咙只有短短几厘米，他一定会好好看看他的棕色裤子。Jim举起双手，希望这个宇宙通用的动作有点用，“嘿，我完全没有恶意。”

“我最后一次问你：你的名字是什么？”

“Jim。”Jim咽了咽口水。刀刃划破他的皮肤，他能感觉到鲜血缓缓流下。“James T. Kirk舰长。听我说，我的小型飞船坠毁在两公里外——”

Jim猛地住口，他能感觉到刀口又抵着他的脖子往前移了点，有更多血流出来。他确实是个撒谎高手，但此时能百分百保证这是事实，而这个事实让他有点——惊吓。他最后记得的一件事是在企业号上，而不是什么飞行器。

“你擅自闯进了S'chn T'gai家族的领地，”Spock的声音透着杀意。“你应该庆幸我没有在看见你的瞬间杀了你。”

“哦，相信我我非常高兴，你不知道我有多高兴——”Jim顿了顿，挑起眉毛。“等下，你刚才是不是说，Suchin——”

“肯定没有。”

“Schin—”

“S'chn。”

“那是你的全名？Schkin—”

“如果你准备继续侮辱我的姓，我会马上割开你的喉咙。”Spock一边说却一边放低武器。他的嘴角微微挑起，像在努力忍住一个微笑。

“我们在哪儿，Spock？”Jim问他。鉴于Spock投来一个奇怪的眼神，Jim的语气大概是太亲近了点。

“我们在the Forge（注：瓦肯星上的沙漠峡谷，ENT第四季提及），就在ShiKhar外缘。没被shelat杀死是你走运。”

Jim的嘴巴开开合合，脚下的红色沙土被狂风卷起。他觉得自己得坐一会儿，ShiKhar是——不可能。“我们——我们在 _瓦肯_ ？”

这下Spock看Jim的表情简直就像是在看一个白痴。但Jim实在太过震惊，没心思在意这些。他们这是在——这是 _瓦肯_ ！

Spock把长矛一样的武器收回背上的刀鞘中，明晃晃的刀刃就悬在头上。他粗暴地抓过Jim手臂。“跟我来。”

“哈？为什么？”Jim试图抽出手，但这混蛋的力气太他妈大了。“嘿，放开我！”

“你很幸运是我找到的你，”Spock吼道。“如果是N’ero家族的人发现的你，你早就是一具尸体了。”

Jim双膝发软，如果不是Spock牢牢拖着他走，他肯定马上就会摔倒在地。这里的瓦肯人绝对没有遵从Surak的教诲，所以也不会再有罗慕兰人。不过即使Romulus（注：Romulan首都）不复存在，Nero仍然会到处制造麻烦。

Jim不知道在大脑当机之前，他的脑袋还能接收多少信息。

“这可不是我说的不那么遵从逻辑的意思啊！”

Spock无视了Jim莫名其妙对天呼喊的举动，一路拽着他回到住处，Jim估计这里离Spock发现他的地方大概有五公里远左右。终于停下之后，Jim已经完全没了力气，他累得不停喘气，衣服彻底被汗水浸湿，不舒服地黏在身上。瓦肯星的高温烈日和长时间走动的精疲力竭让他的后颈连同整张脸变得通红。

“你很弱小。”Spock满是鄙夷地说，把Jim推进屋里。

“嘿，去你妈的。就算是接受过5g训练的人也不可能受得了这种温度。”Jim大声抱怨，摇晃着往里走。他现在还能站着已经完全不是依靠体力了，根本就是意志力在继续支撑着他；他在摔倒之前找到一堵墙靠上去。

然后Jim目瞪口呆看着Spock的房间。

Spock的住处根本是一片混乱。屋子里到处都是脏兮兮的，而且这里看起来没有任何一件东西是放对位置的。衣服被乱堆在各种家具上，只有一条裤子除外，有趣的是这条裤子被平摊在地上，好像Spock穿着裤子坐下然后脱掉它再站了起来。不远处的一个盆子里堆着一摞碟子，洗是洗过了，但完全没有另外收纳的地方。然后屋里 _每一个角落_ 里都有各种武器。有你能想象的各种形状的刀，还有匕首、斧子、剑以及更多的长矛状武器，这些东西全都铺在地上，像是Spock在练习过之后把它们一个个扔到一旁。

“我不理解你在说什么。”Spock一脸轻蔑，无视了Jim的震惊，当然或许只是没察觉罢了。“你基本上连刚才的短短一段路程都不能走完。因此你确实很弱小。”

“老天，我已经开始想念真正的Spock了。”Jim抱怨着。

“你的话毫无意义。这里除了我以外没有别的Spock。”Spock两手撑在胯部环顾了一下房间，虽然在这个宇宙基本不可能，但他看起来怪异得非常人类。“我会留下你当我的仆人。”

“什么！”

“我正需要一个帮手来整理我的住所。”他皱起眉看向Jim。“你应该感到荣幸。”

“荣幸？！”Jim哭笑不得。“没门，我不会做任何人的仆人的，Spock。”

“如果你不接受的话我就杀了你。”Spock耸耸肩。

“你不能这样威胁我！”

“为何不能？”Spock的声音充满疑惑。“你很弱小。”

“你妈妈没教过你不能专挑软柿子捏吗？”Jim大声喊。

这句话绝对不应该说出口，看起来这个Spock在这方面也有心理问题，这简直是宇宙定律之一。

Spock一把提起Jim按到墙上，Jim疼得龇牙咧嘴，脚尖几乎够不到地面，身上的衣服直接被Spock扯破。

“不许，”他低声威胁。有趣的是即使Jim一直以为所有瓦肯人都有一双黑色的眼睛，但Spock的瞳色依旧是焦糖棕色，“如此随意提及我的母亲。”

“好——好的，”Jim急促地喘气。Spock正单手死死抵着他的喉咙，让他难以呼吸，显然每一个Spock最喜爱的杀死Jim的方法就是直接掐死，无论哪个宇宙都是这样。“抱——抱歉——”

Spock松开手。Jim重新又能够到地面，他用手掌抵在背后墙面上，不想示弱让对方看好戏。Spock低头看着Jim，厌恶地勾起唇角。

“先去打扫卧室，”Spock命令他。“然后是其他地方。”

Jim满眼怒火，而对方只是咧开嘴冷笑了一声。Jim被他的表情吓得瞪大眼睛，但Spock只是重重哼了声然后低头钻出屋子。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

在Jim认认真真打扫屋子的两个小时里（他是个 _舰长_ ，认真工作都快变成了本能），他知道了三件事：

第一：Spock在他的家族中地位极高。Jim在自己的宇宙里见过其他瓦肯人对待Spock的态度，如果他们都开始对Spock行跪拜礼而且称呼他“Lord Spock”的话，他一定早就发现了。

第二：Jim恨透了打扫屋子这种操蛋事。如果这就是他的文书官每天要做的事，那他真的要好好奖励她一下。

第三：Spock就是个彻头彻尾的控制狂。Jim打扫了多久房间，Spock就盯着他看了多久，甚至在一波波的瓦肯人跪拜在祂面前时也没移开视线。他的眼里从始至终闪着古怪的光芒。

“他们为什么要向你跪拜？”当一个年龄差不多是Spock两倍的瓦肯女性跪倒在他脚下时，Jim终于没忍住问出声。

那位女士抬起头用轻蔑的眼神看着Jim，然后又迅速垂下眼。

“非常抱歉，T’Meni，”Jim看到Spock的下巴微微收紧。“他会为他的反抗受到应有的惩罚。”

Jim攥紧手里那块用来打扫的破布，身体僵直。他在这个被Spock称作房子实际上就是个烤箱的地方辛辛苦苦当苦力，忍受着快把他烤熟的高温，甚至连水都只被允许喝两口，现在Spock竟然指控他 _违抗命令_ ？

“这不是我可以随意评论的事情，主人。”T’Meni的眼睛死死盯着地面。

Spock冰冷的视线转向Jim，然后又看着T’Meni。“当然，我们到外面继续刚才的话题如何？真是个美好的夜晚。”

等大门在Spock和T’Meni身后关上之后，Jim丢掉手里的破布，从口袋里掏出那个红色通讯器。他受够了。

“Lucifer，”Jim对着通讯器说。“让我离开这个鬼地方。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim完完全全陷入恐慌之中。在忍受了酷暑高温几个小时后突然被扔进冰凉的水里，任谁都会吓得喝进一大口水。神奇的是他现在就在当初偷渡Scotty上船的那个地方，不过他变成了那个钻进水管里的人。Jim浮在水面上，透过玻璃管盯着站在外面一脸好奇看着他的Lucifer。

Jim打着手势。

Lucifer摸了下脸。

Jim拼命打起手势，有点抓狂。

Lucifer叹口气然后打了个响指，紧接着Jim就因为水压变化踉跄了几步。他大声咳嗽起来，甩了甩头，把水洒得到处都是。

“真是谢谢你了。”Lucifer抹去脸上的水珠。

“你他妈故意的！”

“我？我会做这么残忍的事吗？绝对不会。”Lucifer一脸无辜。

Jim抿着嘴，决定放弃无意义的争论，转身准备走回舱室。

“你的愿望没按照预想的进行么？”Lucifer无辜地问。

“你觉得呢。”Jim啧了声。

“啧啧，没人可以 _轻而易举_ 得到真正想拥有的东西，舰长。你难道不想要一个像其他宇宙一样完美的指挥团队吗？”

Jim停下脚步，但没回头。

“明晚再见，舰长。”Lucifer调笑着说。等Jim转头看的时候Lucifer已经消失了。

Jim满是疲惫地走向舱室，一身衣服湿漉漉的。他的皮肤仍能感觉到烈日的灼热，但他的双手已经不像在瓦肯星上那样通红了。

瓦肯。尽管Jim拼命地想要离开那里，但他仍旧会在想起它的时候感到一阵悲伤。那不是Jim从小到大所了解的瓦肯星，但那始终是 _瓦肯_ ，是这个宇宙里早已不存在的星球。

“舰长。”背后传来Spock一向冷静的声音，完全不同于几分钟前那个粗鲁暴戾的瓦肯人的声音。Spock听起来有些许惊讶。“为何你浑身湿透？”

“我很渴，”Jim无奈地叹气，转过身来。这么晚了他还是穿着他的蓝色科学官制服。

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“我可以保证，有很多更有效的方法可以帮助你获取水分，舰长。”

Jim扯扯嘴角。如果他没有那么了解Spock，他可能会说Spock开了个玩笑。他露出一个笑容，但在风扇摆向他时没忍住哆嗦了一下。而Spock似乎没受任何影响，Jim若有所思地看着他。“嘿Spock。你在船上的时候感到过冷吗？”

Spock眨了下眼，明显没想到他会问这个问题。“无论外界条件如何，瓦肯人都可以调节身体温度至舒适状态，只要不是极端情况。”

“啊，”Jim亲密地拍了拍Spock的肩，意识到在Spock制服上沾上水渍后迅速抽回手。他清了清嗓子，希望Spock没发现肩上的手印。“是是，当然了。你一开始想跟我说什么，现在说吧，指挥官。”

“好的，舰长。”他看起来似乎想问Jim差不多五千个问题，但最后只说了一句，“晚安，舰长。”

“晚安，S’chn T’gai Spock。”Jim说完就走回自己舱室，留下一个满脸震惊的Spock风中凌乱。


	2. Chapter 2

“你要知道。”Lucifer出声。Jim一下子蹦起来，滚烫的咖啡泼了自己一身。

“别这样突然出现！”Jim急忙把黏在皮肤上的布料扯开。

“哦，我吓到你了？对不起啊。”

“你最好是。”

对Jim来说，今天实在是相当漫长的一天，除了一份又一份的报告，其他时间他就坐在舰长椅上无所事事。确实，花上几个星期时间驶向新的目的地总是一个无聊又漫长的旅程。Jim找了各种借口钻进医疗港，最后都被轰了出来，理由是他干扰了真正需要治疗的病人（这些人把自己卷进麻烦的原因基本都跟Jim一样，就是太无聊了，而人无聊的时候就容易犯傻）。

所以Jim其实挺期待再次见到Lucifer的，虽然他对昨天发生的事还是半信半疑，忍不住怀疑不过就是这个疯狂的宇宙制造出的梦境罢了。结果就在他端着杯咖啡往观景甲板走的时候，Lucifer就砰地跳出来，简直要减他十年寿。

Lucifer选了Jim常坐的桌子，坐在Jim喜欢的位子上。他一只脚翘在对面椅子上，剥开一个橘子悠哉悠哉地吃起来。Jim抽抽鼻子。这个橘子不管是闻起来还是看起来都不像是复制机里出来的那些垃圾。

他拧着眉看了看只剩半杯的咖啡，然后又看了看那个橘子。

“要么？”Lucifer大方地递了一片。

“谢了，”Jim接过橘子扔进嘴里。这尝起来竟然像是刚摘下来的苹果的味道。他皱了下鼻子。“有意思。”

Lucifer靠回椅子上，“关于你昨晚那个愿望，你说的是——这是你的原话——希望Spock不那么遵从逻辑。你怎么能指望像瓦肯这样一个极端保守——不好意思，遵循逻辑——的种族会‘不遵从逻辑’呢？这根本就不可能，你是在试图颠覆他的本质。”

“不——我并没有——”Jim瞪着他。他根本没想过让Spock变成另外一个人，Spock就应该是他原本的样子。只是——也许他可以在Jim面前放松一点，可以尝试着接纳Jim，只要一点点就好。“你在曲解我的原意。”

“嗯...”Lucifer塞了片橘子。“你不是什么自私的人，舰长，但你想的太局限了。为什么Spock一定要改变呢？这是你 _真正_ 想要的吗？”

“我甚至都不知道我想要什么。”Jim小声地自言自语。

“你想要的总是对你的船员最好的东西。”Lucifer的语气听起来难得的恳切。

Jim哼哼一声。

Lucifer几口吃完剩下的橘子。

“或许你是对的。或许Spock不该是那个改变的人。”Jim想到Spock提交Nibiru报告那次，只因为他本性不会说谎才会让整件事看起来像是他背叛了Jim，况且Jim也没告诉他应该怎么做。或许Lucifer说得对，他不应该轻易认为Spock会跟另一个宇宙的他们一样和自己有近似于心电感应般的互相理解。

“我不算是非常擅长和别人交流，”Jim承认。“也许——”

“这是你想实现的？”Lucifer问他，眼中闪烁的光芒已经开始让Jim心生疑虑了。“可以更好地和别人交流？”

“你不会再把我送到前Surak时期的瓦肯去吧？”Jim半信半疑。他现在还能感觉到皮肤晒伤的疼痛。

“不，不，当然不会。”Lucifer摆摆手，露出一个微笑。

Jim瞪大眼睛，Lucifer这么笑意味着绝对没好事发生。“不，等下——”

Lucifer又打了个响指。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“舰长，一句话就好。”

Jim眨眨眼。

他现在站在传送台上，而Scotty和Uhura在控制台边。他低头看了看身上的金色制服，然后看向Spock。Spock手里没有长矛，而且（遗憾地）穿着他的制服上衣。 _看起来_ 什么都没变。

Spock如预期中挑起一边眉毛。

“好的，好的，Spock。”Jim友好地笑了下，接着开口，“你知道我一直都非常愿意听你说话，主要是因为你实在是太他妈睿智了，Spock，而且你说的每一句话都是，嗯，有意义的。你从来都不说废话对吧？说实话我 _真的_ 太喜欢跟你谈话了，而且希望我们可以多——我的意思是，说说话——不过可以不那么正式，而且上帝啊是有人给我灌了杯吐真剂吗？”

Uhura看起来被逗乐了，又有点不胜其烦，好像这很 _正常_ 。“没人这么做，舰长。”

“只是一般来说我都能很好地把这些想法藏在心里。不是说我不这么想，只是通常来说，你懂的，我不会这么一股脑把它们全倒出来。”

“我得说你一直都是这样，监长。”Scotty的声音很轻快，不过Scotty讲话总是很欢快，就算他生气的时候也是如此。

Jim一下子反应过来，他叹了口气，然后翻了个白眼。“哈，我懂了，‘更好地交流’。”（Communication）

Uhura挑起眉毛，像是说“谁，我？”。这个动作和Spock怪异的相似，Jim想也许这是她在恋情中学会的一方面。

“没什么，别在意，”Jim回答，“反正我也没办法解释，我是说，我可以，但不知道你会不会相信。话说，你这么挑着眉看我总让我想起Spock，你们俩是一起练习过或者——”

“据我们的已知信息，在过去190年间已有好几艘星舰在这个区域无故失踪，离现在时间最近的一艘是USS Outlook，”谢天谢地Spock终于终结了Jim没完没了的废话。“尽管我们的任务是要对Gamma Orionis Ⅲ进行地质勘查，但舰长和大副同时传送下去是没有必要的。”

至少这种话真是不能更熟悉。“这样，逻辑上来说你应该留在船上，虽然我知道大副的工作职责包括这些，但我真的非常不喜欢看到你去冒险。你要知道这一直是我总坚持要一起传送下去的部分原因，因为——”他用两只手死死捂住嘴，双眼紧闭，想着这样就不会看到Spock充满鄙夷的神情。

“相反的是，舰长。鉴于我同时担任大副和首席科学官的职位，让我传送下去进行勘察才是唯一逻辑的选择，而你应该留在船上。”

“对，你说的或许没错。试图跟一个逻辑大师讨论逻辑问题才是我的错，对不对？随便吧，Scotty，把我们传送下去，就算他再有逻辑我也一定要——”

Scotty已经开始传送了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这当然是个陷阱。

Jim还没说完他要说的，“——传送下去”，克林贡人就站在了他们面前。战斗很艰难，很残酷，但也很迅速。Jim射中了两个人，但接着就有一根铁棍，或者可能是一个高大结实的克林贡人一拳打中他的后脑勺。他一下子跪在地上，眼睛一翻昏了过去。

*

“舰长！”

Jim没说话。

“舰长？”

Jim还是没说话。

“Jim，你必须醒过来。”

“真他妈疼，”Jim依然闭着眼睛。他伸手摸了摸后脑勺，感觉摸了一手的液体。“醒过来之后我要做的第一件事当然就是 _不停说话_ ，能让我安静一分钟不把脑子里所有东西告诉每一个人真是上帝保佑了——”

“你已经昏迷了大约一小时十五分钟，舰长。”

Jim想扭过头去看Spock，但他的后脑勺显然不愿意让他这么做。任何一个小动作都在提醒他，再敢动一下导致的后果可要比喋喋不休严重多了。

“你是否受伤，舰长？”

“没，我很好。”Jim小心翼翼坐起来，看了下四周。不远处放着一张被当做床的长凳，克林贡人显然没好心到把他挪到那上面，然后Jim又开口道，“不得不说，Spock，他们在住宿问题上真是吝啬。”

“我怀疑他们并没有考虑过我们是否舒适。”Spock被关在一条窄过道的另一边，因为克林贡人明显不会好心到把他们关在一起。

“哈，真是太棒了。你大概已经迫不及待地想说‘我告诉过你了’吧。不过我也不怪你，毕竟我们被关在这种鬼地方。我是说，如果我是你的话或许也会被我自己气死，但老实说我还是很高兴能和你一起在这儿——”

“舰长——”

这时Jim牢房那扇简陋的门咣地打开，打断了他们的对话，紧接着两个克林贡人走了进来。

Jim握住红色通讯器，第一次在他神志清醒的这么长时间里真正安静下来。他可以马上结束一切，但是在这个Lucifer创造出来的世界里他也无法抛下Spock。

那个更矮一点的克林贡人看了看Spock，然后又看了看Jim。

“把他带走，”克林贡人指了指Jim。“比起瓦肯人，我们能从他嘴里套出更多东西。”

这他妈真是太棒了。他现在根本就没办法闭上这张该死的嘴，而克林贡人想套他话，还有什么事情是比这个更糟糕的？他一定会说出去一些不能说的东西，除非可以想办法说服这些克林贡人打断他的下巴。

那个大个克林贡人大步走进牢房，一把拉起Jim。

“嘿嘿，老兄，温柔点行不。你要是亲切点我就不考虑吐你一身——”

Spock迅速冲到门边抓住一根铁栏杆。“用我来换他。”

“是我的话我就不会听他的，”Jim马上说，语速很快。”你说的完全没错，从一个瓦肯人那里根本不可能得到任何信息。而我可是个聊天 _专家_ ，你应该听我——”

“快走，人类。”那个大个克林贡人啧了一声，在Jim后腰上推了一把。

“你是想打断我的话，还是想表示见到我很高兴？”Jim问。

“打断你的话。”大个子克林贡人语气冷漠。

“哦，”Jim叹口气。“不是开玩笑对不？嘿，如果你听过这个笑话的话就提醒我下——两个克林贡人走进一家酒吧——”

在Jim走过Spock的牢房时，他的视线对上Spock的。Jim一直看着他，嘴里还在不停说些没人懂的东西。Spock的头抵在门上，眉毛压得很低，他的眼睛几乎完全藏在阴影里，让Jim想起了那个史前瓦肯人。他试图用眼睛告诉Spock他会没事的，以及尽管他会感激Spock的关心，但Spock最好还是别做什么傻事，另外——

“继续走。”克林贡人又推了他一把。他们反扭着Jim的手，押着他走过一条长长的走廊，然后穿过左边一扇门。这个房间看起来像是专门设计用来刑讯的，墙上挂着许多外形可怕的武器，地上还放满了看着就不舒服的工具，Jim暗自希望这最好只是用来增加恐怖气氛的装饰品。他一点都 _不想_ 被绑到那个像黄铜搓板一样的老古董上去。

“各位，听我说”Jim被推搡着坐进一张椅子里。他咽了口口水。“我相信你们都听过我的名字，James T. Kirk舰长，对吧？没有？好吧，那我在其他地方真的是有名多了，如果你们知道我在说什么的话。我的狗屎运，做事冲动不经大脑。你们不可能从我嘴里挖出任何一句有价值的话——”

那个大个克林贡人反手给了Jim一个巴掌。

“别打脸，Kori。我们还需要他说话。”小个克林贡人说。

“遵命，舰长。但我真的很想让他闭嘴。”

“你们不能杀我。”Jim马上插嘴。“如果你们杀了我，联邦会踩烂你们克林贡的——或者是你的——这张丑爆的脸。

Kori又扇了他一巴掌。

“这就是整件事最棒的地方了。”克林贡舰长冷笑一声。“我们现在在第四象限范围内，已经有多艘星舰在这里神秘失踪。你的联邦也许会为失去你和你的船遗憾，但绝不会怀疑有什么问题。”

“哦。”Jim安静下来。该死，所以这就是Spock想告诉他的。

“那James T. Kirk舰长，准备好聊聊了么？”克林贡舰长依然挂着冷笑，露出嘴里一排锯齿状的牙齿。

“哦，当然。”Jim一副诚恳的样子。“我 _爱_ 聊天。你知不知道我还在学院那会儿就有教授因为我话太多把我赶出教室？这太不公平了，我只是想谈一下学习初等外星语言基础的重要性，因为我们不可能总依靠通用翻译器。比如说，我觉得每个人都必须学会说biHnuch和HuH，以防他们也会像现在这样，被一群可鄙的克林贡杂种抓起来。”

克林贡人本已经有些茫然地盯着Jim，直到听到最后一句。他们瞪圆了眼睛，Kori上前一步举起了拳头。哦好吧，如果Jim必须得死，那至少他已经死得其所。

Jim的身体被打歪到一边，接着猛地跌出椅子，感觉整艘船都在跟他过不去似的剧烈晃动。他的头嗡嗡直响。 _老天_ ，这些克林贡杂种真他妈壮。

“舰长，有人正在攻击我们！”

“护盾？”Jim下意识回答，接着被Kori一下子拽起来。看来克林贡人这时候并不想和Jim聊天。

“你最好期待你的船员们都喜欢你，舰长，”小个克林贡人说，而Kori把Jim往前推了一把。“否则——”

Jim不需要知道否则会发生什么了，对方凶狠残忍的表情已经说明了一切。

“我猜我马上就知道了。”Jim一下子跌出门外。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim其实很想说自己在“紧急行动：救援与逃亡”中扮演了重要角色，但事实上他唯一做的事情就是无用地被人到处拽着走。虽然他也成功地给了Kori那张丑脸几个漂亮的肘击，但当Spock带着一身瓦肯光芒（和可怕的表情）冲进来的时候，克林贡人正在威胁他要把500+企业号船员的内脏都挖出来。

下一秒他们就回到了企业号上，然后Jim在传送台上吐了一地。几乎同时出现的Bones把他弄到医疗港，不停唠叨着作为舰长为什么就不知道闭上那张该死的嘴，埋怨他的脑震荡和肿胀的眼睛大概都是自己作死惹出来的。Jim只好虚弱地不停道歉。

他在Bones一条条列举他每处伤痕的愉悦声音中醒来，看见医生眼里闪着奇异的光芒（——颅骨骨折、颧骨骨折、下巴骨裂——这也甚至没能让你闭嘴，孩子——）。Jim两眼一黑又昏了过去。

在Jim困在医疗港的这段时间没多少人来看过他，这倒不让他意外，但他又有点伤感。Bones来看过他挺多次——好兄弟Bones——但从来都不会待太久。

他现在还在这儿干嘛，显然这个愿望也不会“像他想象的那样进行”。

就在他伸手去拿床边小桌子上的红色通讯器时，医疗港的门唰地一下打开，Spock走了进来。Jim半边身子都挂在床外，在看见他的瞬间整个人都僵住了，倒像是一个想要顺走一整罐曲奇的小孩。

“舰长，继续保持这个姿势会使你的伤势恶化。”

Jim叹了口气然后躺回床上，眼巴巴看着通讯器。他就差一点儿！

“我希望能跟你讨论一下Gamma Orionis Ⅲ上发生的事情。”

“不是现在，Spock。”Jim说。Spock有些不安，或许是还不习惯这么安静的舰长。Jim只要一说话就疼得要死要活，估计Bones为了让他闭嘴根本就没完全治好他。Jim转过脸叹了口气。

有一瞬间屋子里安静得可怕。

“只是有时候我会想你是不是不喜欢我。我希望你不是，因为我们真的可以变成很好的朋友，这对我们两个人来说都很棒，毕竟我很确定你和我一样感到孤独——”

Spock的眼睛竟然夸张地瞪大。他后退一步，“舰长，我——”

“我试着当一个好舰长，但有时这让我很伤心——”

“有一个紧急实验需要我的在场，”Spock飞快打断他的话。“你需要休息；我们可以明早再讨论Gamma Orionis Ⅲ事宜。”

“我只想做你的朋友，Spock，”Jim大声喊着，但Spock已经离开，迫不及待地逃离Jim和 _他的情感_ 。

Jim再次叹息出声，接着探出身拿起通讯器。

“Lucifer，让我离开这儿，”他说，然后又继续补充，完全停不下来，“我说我想更好交流的意思并不是想 _没完没了_ 地不停讲话。我以为这个愿望可以让Spock对我有点好感，但现在连Bones都因为我太唠叨了不愿意待在我身边。感觉就像是我的嘴巴和脑子之间少了个过滤器，所以Spock _当然_ 不会喜欢我，好吧再一次说明这是我愿望的重点，以及上帝啊你能让我离开这儿吗——”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lucifer嘴角抽动。

Jim怒气冲冲瞪着他。“闭上你的嘴，我差点就死了！”

“但你没有，所以问题是？”

Lucifer坐在娱乐室中间的一个瑜伽球上，看起来让人火大的开心。Jim脑袋里跑出来一副他在对面人脸上狠揍一拳的画面，偷乐了一会儿之后决定还是不了，你懂的，这家伙可是无所不能。他啧了一声。“我没想到所谓'提高谈话技巧'就是天杀的闭不上嘴以及被一群克林贡人折磨。”

“这算不上折磨，”Lucifer翻了翻眼睛。“你又没事，对吧？”

“是，但我疼得要死要活。”

“哦人类啊，永远不懂满足。”Lucifer在瑜伽球上弹了一下。“如果真这么糟那你为什么不早点回来？”

“我不能丢下他。那些克林贡人，他们抓了他。Spock。”Jim咬紧牙，像是这些话难以启齿。“就算是在你创造的世界里，我也不能丢下他。”

Lucifer深不可测地盯着他。“对。”过了一会儿又说。“没错。”

“什么意思，'对，没错'。”Jim问他。

“没，没什么，好了舰长。”Lucifer蹦起来。“你会搞定你的愿望的，下次。”

“没下次了。”Jim喊着，但Lucifer大步离开，穿过墙消失了。Jim踢了脚瑜伽球，瑜伽球弹到墙上一下子撞在他胸口。全宇宙都在跟他作对。去死吧，他要睡了。

当然他会在回舱室的路上碰到Spock，因为他就是运气好的不行。Spock上下扫视了他一遍，然后又看了一遍，双眼微瞪，这太奇怪了，Jim只好停下。

“舰长，发生了什么？”Spock惊慌地问他，至少是瓦肯人惊慌的最大程度。

“你在说什么，我发生了什么？”Jim皱起眉。

“你是否受伤？是否发生危险？”

可能这么晚的时间终于影响到了Spock。“我没事，Spock，真的。”

“也许你应该去医疗港——”

这下轮到Jim惊慌失措了。“你知不知道如果在这个时间点把Bones叫醒，他会做出什么来？况且现在又没有紧急情况。没门，我才不去。”

“舰长，我坚持——”

“说真的，Spock。我看起来像是快要死的样子吗？”Jim粗鲁地打断他。

Spock终于不再处在莫名的惊慌状态，但眉头还是皱着盯着Jim。

“看到没？我好得很，Spock。”

Spock挺直身体。“请原谅我，舰长，但你目前的状态让我无法相信你的话。”

“没什么可担心的，Spock。”Jim拍了拍Spock的肩。“晚安。”

“晚安，舰长。”

等Jim回到舱室后，他终于可以照一下镜子，然后瞬间明白为什么Spock看起来差不多要心脏病发作的样子。虽然他身上没有血迹，甚至没几处肉眼可见的伤痕，但他的样子完全就是酒醉后硬要逞能找了两个克林贡人赤手空拳地打了一架。他的上衣几乎被扯烂，头发乱蓬蓬地竖着，而且裸露在外的皮肤像是沾了煤渣一样黑乎乎的。

Lucifer这个 _该死的_ 家伙。


	3. Chapter 3

“我知道问题在哪儿了。”Jim边说边走进娱乐室，看了眼身边的Lucifer。他原本一直在空荡荡的走道里到处闲逛，猜想Lucifer会从什么地方突然蹦出来。不过在他路过娱乐室的时候，Jim从半开的门里瞥到了熟悉的棕色发丝。

即使船上所有人都已经无聊疯了，但除了Lucifer以外，这个时间点的娱乐室也还是空无一人。Lucifer占据了一张放着副三维象棋的桌子，把一枚象移动到第三层，完全无视了规则。他开口，“哦？”

“你不能这么走，”Jim纠正他。“你现在只能把它移动到第一或者第二层。”

Lucifer挑起眉。

“哦对，”Jim清了清嗓子。“问题是，我留下太多破绽让你可以随意曲解我的愿望。我应该描述的更具体一点。”

Lucifer思索片刻，然后点点头。“有道理，这的确是个好办法。那你现在有想法了？”

是的，他早就想好了。Jim花了整个Alpha班次后半段的时间来思考怎么组织语言，全程无表情盯着面前的显示屏，压根没注意到舰桥船员时不时向他投来的奇怪视线。自从Lucifer出现以来他都一直把所谓的许愿事件当作一场游戏。但如果他能让自己真正的愿望实现的话，或许对船员来说会是件好事——对他自己也是。

所以他谨慎地说道，确保没有任何漏洞，“我希望和Spock可以像个整体一样一起工作，一起出生入死，就像——像是我们都可以知晓对方的想法。”

Lucifer咧开嘴，接着抬起手。

“不是 _字面_ 上的一个整体，”Jim匆忙补充，“别试图搞出什么Jim-Spock之类的怪物，懂？”

Lucifer小小失望了下，但马上重又抬起手。

“不可以是史前瓦肯！也绝对 _没有_ 克林贡人！”

“你真没劲。”Lucifer像是被剥夺了大半乐趣，接着啪地打了个响指。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim睁开眼睛。

他不在企业号上。

他正躺在一张床上，让他回忆起星联学院宿舍里那张硬邦邦的双层床。他侧过头，皱着眉研究墙上的小窗，如果没记错的话，他得说这里 _就是_ 学——

“你是想在床上赖一天还是准备重回人间？”

Bones就站在床边，一副他该有的样子，除了原本的蓝色制服变成了红色学员服。Jim一下子坐起来，然后又懒洋洋地躺回去。他把脑袋埋进枕头里，两眼盯着天花板。显然，他又在自己的愿望里了。虽然回到学院有点神奇，但Lucifer的行事风格一向古怪，还有点神经质。不过照他的好运气看，这次地球多半要被瓦肯占领了。

“看来是要赖一整天了。”Bones撇了撇嘴角。

“这就起来，”Jim又坐起身。“瓦肯人没在这里称王对吧？”

“只有一个，如果你是在说那个语言学教授的话。”

所以这部分还是没变。他用手蹭了下脸。“没错。能不能给我大概，十分钟时间？”

整个上午剩下的时间Jim都是在浑浑噩噩中过去的。他感觉自己被困在一个无止尽的循环里，所有一切都是他曾做过的事情的重复。但是直到上完前两节课Jim还是没有任何Spock的消息，鉴于他现在正在自己的愿望里，不得不说这太奇怪了。

Jim在学院广场角落找了张长椅坐下，开始思考现下的处境。

沐浴在阳光里的感觉不是一般的好；企业号的UV室跟这相比真是一无是处。他仰起头，闭上双眼，开始思考接下来应该怎么做。一种选择是他主动去找Spock，另一种就是等着Spock发现他的存在，不过这就意味着他还要继续忍受那些无趣的课程。

“地球连线Jim，你还在不？”

突然一只手伸到Jim面前晃了晃，把他吓得一下跃起，然后重心不稳地后退几步。Bones看着他的一系列动作挑起眉。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，谁也不说话。

“好吧。”Bones开口。

“你他妈吓死我了！”

“看出来了。”

“你跑这儿来干嘛？”

“你病了还是怎么？记不记得我们之前约好一起吃午餐？”

“哦...对。”

Bones哼哼一声。“算是看出来我在你心里地位多高了。”

“别这样好吧，”Jim翻翻眼睛。“你知道你是——”

突然有细微的声响在他后脑勺那儿炸开来，他在瞬息间感觉到有另外一个意识在自己的思维里盘旋着，不知所措而且极度困惑，但没过几秒就突然消失在脑海深处莫名出现的一扇紧闭着的门后边。

Jim弯下腰，双手死死摁着太阳穴。这什么 _鬼东西_ 。

“怎么了？头痛？看来你 _真_ 生病了。”Bones又哼哼两声。

“我没生病，这感觉太诡异了，我觉得有人正在我的——”Jim抬起头，手还抵在太阳穴上，突然就捕捉到了Spock的视线。他正站在广场另一头远远瞪着Jim。“——脑子里。”

Bones看着Jim的眼神就像他头上长了两个脑袋，虽然事实上确实有点像。但Jim全部注意力都在瓦肯人身上，他直直盯着Spock和Uhura朝这个方向走过来，敷衍地拍了拍Bones的肩。

“什么情况？”Bones一脸莫名，然后也看到了正在走近的Spock。“为什么他的眼神看着像是要把你的头给拧下来然后找根棍子挂起来。”

“因为他一向如此。”Jim叹口气。

“解释，学员。”Spock一脚踏进Jim的私人空间，沉声质问他。Spock的样子——很好。很健康，眼周也没有Nero那件事之后若有似无的紧绷感。不过他现在看起来真的，哇哦，怒火滔天，不幸的是在这种情况下Jim不是被死死掐住脖子，就是被用一把长矛指着脑袋。

Uhura来回看着Jim和Spock，然后又瞥了眼Bones，后者耸耸肩。

“解释什么？”Jim咽下后面半句习惯性的训斥，这个Spock仍是他的上级。Jim叹口气，揉了揉太阳穴。

他依然能感觉到像是电话线一样的东西把他的思维和另外一个莫名熟悉的个体连接起来，不过无论是谁在另一头，这个人都始终保持缄默。Jim试图阻断这种连接，但无论如何都不能成功。这感觉真是见鬼的诡异。也不是说有多糟——就是太古怪了。

“你用何种方法链接了我们。”Spock努力压下怒气。

听到这句话后Jim终于把注意力完全放在眼前人身上，他高高抬起眉毛，然后看了眼Bones，Bones脸上正挂着副混杂着困惑的震惊表情。接着他又转向Uhura，她的表情从最初的惊讶迅速变成Jim熟悉的愤怒。

啊哈，这个Uhura不是已经和Spock在一起了，就是还在追求他。总之她是不可能会喜欢一个试图在酒吧里勾搭自己，现在却和她男朋友连接——字面上的——在一起的人。

“链接是什么东西？”Jim开口，因为必须得有个人打破眼下尴尬的沉默。

“正面回答我的问题。”

“不是我想糊弄你，但我真不知道你在说什么。”Jim举起手比了个投降的姿势，暗自想最近这个姿势的出场机会真高。

“你又做了什么，Kirk？”Uhura向他发难。

“你认识这个人？”Spock扭过头看向Uhura。

“等等，就给我一分钟。你凭什么觉得是Jim做了什么？为什么我觉得倒像是什么外星巫术在搞鬼。”Bones反问对面两人，像是真正的朋友该做的那样。他挑衅地瞪着Spock。

“这是James Kirk。我跟你提过他。”Uhura对Spock低语，接着看向Bones。“瓦肯人极度注重个人隐私，虽然链接的确可以自然形成，但必须通过心灵融合的途径。所以Kirk _一定_ 做了什么。”

“够了。”Jim努力拿出最舰长的腔调。好在他们都闭上嘴，挺直了身子。Jim厌烦地扫了眼周围正在看好戏的人群。

“我还是没明白到底发生了什么，”并不是，“但这里一群人都对——我猜是私人事务——很感兴趣的样子。”他瞥了眼Spock，后者犹豫片刻，然后紧绷着身体点点头。“那我们找个人少的地方继续谈如何？”

他横了眼Bones（Bones脸上一副你不把我带上你就死定了的表情）和Uhura（她恨不得把自己绑在Spock身边，然后再狠狠揍Jim一拳），最后把注意力转回Spock身上（他看起来还是想把Jim直接掐死）。看起来这场谈话已经有个好的开始了。

“这是可接受的。”Spock说。

Jim露出胜利的笑容，不过看到对面三人一副不信任的样子，他只好耸耸肩然后先行离开。

他就知道。他就知道该死的Lucifer又会在字面意思上大做文章。但说到底这还是他的错，又一次愚蠢地给了Lucifer机会。他除了不断自责别无他法。

一行四人最后来到Jim和Bones的宿舍。这里的空间对于他们来说小了点，虽然他和Bones曾经把五十个参加聚会的客人（其实计划只有二十个）成功塞进了一间一模一样的客厅。

Uhura占了整张沙发，因为Spock更愿意站在那里瞪着Jim，而Bones和Jim只好尴尬地随便找个地方，倒像是这里变成了其他人的宿舍。

“我想知道你是如何在我不知情的情况下进行了链接，”哇哦，Jim已经快忘了Spock曾经那个自以为是的混蛋样了。

“我没做任何事，”Jim啧一声。“我是人类，没有心灵感应能力的那种，记不记得？”

“显然你有帮手——”

“谁能帮我？”Jim目光尖锐地扫向屋子里的人，如果Spock是个自以为是的混蛋的话，那他就是个嘲讽高手。“Bones？”

“别把我拉下水，Jim。我过来就是围——支持你的。”Bones连忙解释，显然不怎么喜欢Spock的深色眸子盯着他的样子。

“我可没在床底下藏个瓦肯人帮我私自进行这种单方面的链接行为。”Jim无视了Bones。说实话，如果他没许愿的话，事态也不会发展成这样，但Jim拒绝替 _Lucifer_ 承担任何责任。“不管怎样，你就不能，怎么说，挥挥手然后就让它消失？”

“如果这么简单我现在就不会站在这里。”Spock沉声回答，Jim能感觉到他隐隐的怒火。

他蹙起眉。“那你至少可以隔断它吧？这个链接让我头痛得要命。”

“我已经这么做了，”Jim通过链接感知到对方瞬间的怒意。“这个链接过于牢固，我无法完全屏蔽它。它近似于一个婚姻链接。”

“一个什么？！”

“一个婚姻链接。”Spock重复道，没察觉三个人惊恐的表情。

Bones和Uhura又开始大声嚷嚷着什么。Jim本也想加入，但他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，没办法理解他们在讲些什么。他盯着Spock，Spock回瞪他。

他和Spock结——这个链接是——

“都给我停下。”Jim声音平缓但掷地有声，Bones和Uhura固执地争吵几句后终于停下来。Jim又揉了揉太阳穴，他闭上眼睛，不想看到那两个恨不得弄死他的人，以及另一个忙着看热闹没空来“支持”他的家伙。

“所以说，我们结婚了。”Jim努力忽略Uhura的反应。“我们还有什么选择？”

“仅有瓦肯治疗师可以解开如此牢固的链接。”

“那就去找个瓦肯治疗师，这够简单。学院里总有那么一两个吧？”

“地球上的治疗师都无法解开这种链接。”Jim能清晰地感知到对方的鄙夷，尽管他无法确定这是针对治疗师，还是针对自己。而Spock通过链接告知他这就是针对他的。

“他们看着挺适应链接的。”Bones欢快的声音让Spock陷入困惑中，阻止了又一轮“Jim讲话Spock生气”的循环。

“那我们就尽快前往瓦肯。”Jim抢在Spock和 _Bones_ 开始争论前说。“你的日程安排如何， _husband_ ？”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

结果是Spock的日程安排不太乐观，而Jim的也不怎么样。无论有多天才，只要他想在三年内毕业的话就不可能离开地球超过两天。所以现在他们两个就被困在这个链接里，一直要等到三个月之后的春假才有可能前往瓦肯。

倒不是说Jim会真的待上这么久，但仅仅半天之后他就已经开始在课堂上把玩手上的通讯器，然后不停看时间。从舰长一下子降级成学员只能让他觉得上课是有多无聊乏味，而且时不时就会发现某些教授的低级错误。特别是在他成为一艘 _宪法级_ 星舰的舰长这么多年后，这些课只能变得更无聊、更乏味，而且错误更多了。

不过他还是好奇会发生什么，至少Lucifer创造出来的几个世界都挺有趣的，当然不考虑过高的危险系数的话。

Jim懒洋洋地陷进椅子里，笔在膝盖上无规律地打着节拍。还有二十分钟就能走人了。

 _18分钟28秒_ 。

Jim蹭地跳起来，膝盖重重砸在桌子上，突然间整个教室安静下来，所有人——包括教授，都转头看向他。

“有蜘蛛。”Jim尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，尽力露出最迷人的笑容。“我对它们过敏。”

还好教授比较买账（也或许只是不在乎），继续用让人昏昏欲睡的声音开始上课。Jim把注意力转移到脑海深处那根连接着Spock的金银相交的纽带。

 _Spock？_ Jim犹豫着探出自己的意识。

 _如果你要继续用无意义的倒计时来打扰我的教学工作，至少你应该更加精准。另外应该是Spock教授，Kirk学员_ 。

 _没问题_ ，教授，Jim心想，附带上了不少他最喜欢的教授/学员幻想。

Spock那头瞬间安静下来。Jim靠回椅背上，得意洋洋地笑起来，直到Spock开始列举每个YY场景违反的星联条例，甚至从每个场景中抽取出标记上颜色的静态画面来举例说明。

Jim噗嗤一声笑出来，然后立马用咳嗽声掩饰过去。坐在他左边的女生斜了他一眼，不过Jim完全无视了她。

这真是只有Spock才做的出来的事。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“——当RigelⅫ在三年前成为垄断性锂矿开采基地——”

 _2.6年前_ 。

“不好意思，是2.6年前——”Jim没说完后半句，嘴唇紧紧抿着。台上的教授被他吓了一跳，又或许有点崩溃，但Jim完全被链接另一端传来的不合时宜的笑意转移了注意力。

_哈，Spock？_

_我们已经讨论过精确的重要性，因此这理应是更好的答案。_

“三年前。”Jim接完后半句。而台上的教授只能更困惑了。“锂水晶的价格现正呈几何级数地增长...”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“嘿，记得我吗？我们两周前见过——”

_12天15小时22分钟15秒。_

“我 _恨_ 你。”Jim大声埋怨，那个他准备勾搭的金发妹子倒吸一口气，眯起眼睛，“对，你也去死，傻逼。”

_说真的Spock，我要被你坑死了。_

Jim又能感觉到对方的一丝笑意，他摸了摸脸颊，盯着远处女孩的背影，却又不受控制地笑起来。真的，真的被坑惨了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_嘿，husband。_

没有回应。也许他喊得不够响。

_HUSBAND。_

_什么事，Kirk学员？_ 链接另一端终于有了反应，Spock不必要地加重了“学员”的发音。

 _嘿，既然我们已经结婚了还是什么的，是不是说可以考虑度个蜜月？_ 他在句子里加了一堆眉毛动作，虽然他的眉毛根本派不上用场。

Spock又安静下来，大概在思考一个合适的答案。 _如果是一个真实的链接，那在链接仪式后确实有一段近似于人类蜜月的时间。_

“什么，你认真的？（seriously）”Jim太过惊讶以至于喊出声，没理会隔壁桌情侣投来的好奇视线。他正在学院附近几条街上的一家咖啡厅里享受一杯真正的咖啡——真的咖啡，无论结局如何，就这已经让这整个愿望物超所值了。

 _瓦肯人一直很严肃_ （serious）。见鬼，Spock几天前才开过玩笑。虽然不是这个Spock，不过也差不多。

 _哈_ ，Jim仔细想了想，半开玩笑地在链接里说， _所以说..._

 _我说过是_ 真正的 _婚姻链接。_

 _对，你是说过。_ 说完这句Jim就尽可能地屏蔽掉Spock。向Spock求婚？他见鬼的在想什么？

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

等这天结束，Jim只感觉疲惫不堪，恨不得立刻昏睡过去。也许被囚禁在瓦肯星上也没那么可怕，至少一个随时就会发怒的Spock和他更为骇人的长矛就够让人分心了。

突然，链接那端传来一阵恼怒之意，随之而来的是一连串瓦肯语，Jim仔细辨认后也没搞懂，不过反正也不可能是瓦肯脏话。Spock没办法随时屏蔽自己的意识，这需要花费大量精力，所以他就用瓦肯语进行思考来弥补这个缺陷。作弊的混蛋。

他的确没在说脏话。Jim虽然不能完全明白他在做什么，但可以从语调变化中分辨出Spock是在解一个等式。果然片刻之后那个方程就跑进Jim的脑袋里，每个步骤都飞快略过。

这让他全身放松，即使Spock正在因为找不出错误之处焦躁不安。

 _我还以为瓦肯人不会恼火_ ，Jim睡意朦胧，却还不忘调侃他。

那些数字哗的消失，接着Spock说， _我没有恼火。_

_啊哈。_

Spock安静了几分钟，然后生硬地换了个话题， _那把“长矛”叫做lirpa。_

Jim睁开眼，蹙起眉头。 _对于瓦肯这种注重隐私的种族来说你真是爱管闲事。_

 _在你思考的声音过于响亮时我不可能听不到。_ 接着Spock又沉默许久，尽管Jim尚能感觉到链接那端传来的细微声响，但还是差点迷迷糊糊睡过去。他不知道如果真在这里睡着会对这个宇宙造成什么影响，又会如何反映在自己原本的宇宙中。当然他的宇宙应该不会有什么变化，因为此时自己宇宙中的时间并不会流逝。

 _我不知道你曾去过瓦肯_ ，Spock突然开口，Jim被吓得一激灵。

 _我没去过_ ，这个宇宙的Jim的确没去过。

_你可以高度精确地描绘出瓦肯星的样子。_

_全息影像_ ，Jim淡定地撒了个谎，他不确定如何把许愿这件事解释给Spock听，不过也没打算这么做。

_明白了。_

_你想那儿么？我是说瓦肯。_

_这是一种人类情绪。_

_我总有一天要去看看_ ，Jim在半梦半醒间说。 _虽然我需要个翻译器，而且我也不怎么了解瓦肯，除了食物，比如plomeek汤_ 和——他紧锁眉头，努力回忆他从另一个世界的Spock那里了解的瓦肯语，——t’hy’la。

Jim感觉到一阵难以言状的情绪，接着链接另一边彻底安静下来。

_Spock？_

没有任何回应，Jim最终沉沉睡了过去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

在这个世界里睡一觉更像是眨眨眼那么短的时间，但至少能让人感觉好点——虽然有些不安，但Jim还是得到了一定休息。

Spock依然古怪地沉默着，甚至在Jim故意给出一个极度模糊的时间时也是如此。他在Jim和时空力学课上的银发安多利助教夸张调情时一语不发；在Jim跟Bones热烈讨论外星解剖学时缄默不语；在Jim读一篇描写舰长和大副之间的爱情小说时仍旧保持沉默，甚至是Jim在脑袋里大声念出最下流的性爱句子，方圆五英里内的心灵感应者大概都因此遭受了不小的精神折磨时也是如此。

等到1800时Spock依然没有任何反应。Jim彻底放弃无谓的挣扎，他拿出红色通讯器，准备结束这个愿望。他没法继续忍受学员这个身份，而且他——他一点也不喜欢脑海深处涌上的诡异孤独感。

_Kirk学员。_

Jim差点把通讯器掉在地上，好在及时接住。他露出笑容， _嘿，husband。没你在这儿“管闲事”我还挺寂寞的。_

 _我刚刚联系了我的父亲，即瓦肯地球大使_ ，Spock语调平平，无视Jim的问候。他的思绪冷冰冷的，似乎遥不可及。 _一位治疗师已经同意来到地球帮助我们解开链接。_

Jim不应该觉得有人在他胸口狠狠揍了一拳，这个Spock甚至都不了解他，更别说喜欢他。但他还是感觉心如刀割。

他觉得自己傻到极点。Spock当然会迫不及待地要求解开链接。也许他是想搬去和Uhura一起住了，很好，简直不能更棒。而且Jim当然也完全不想要这个链接。

 _行_ ，Jim无意多说什么。 _记得通知我时间，你知道怎么找我。_

然后Jim用他唯一知道的方法屏蔽了Spock：在脑袋里哼首不成调的歌。他打开通讯器。“Lucifer，让我离开。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你竟然在我们还没见面之前就链接了我们。”一回到娱乐室Jim就喊起来。Lucifer依然坐在Jim找到他的地方，桌上的棋盘也还在。奇怪，Jim还以为又会被弄到个莫名其妙的地方出尽洋相，而Lucifer只是耸耸肩然后移动了一枚卒。

“是你 _说_ 要听到对方的想法。”

“对对，我知道又是我的错。”Jim翻个白眼。他懒洋洋地靠进椅子里，感觉思维深处空荡荡的，失去了链接让他感到不安。之前闪动着金银两色的地方如今只剩一片虚空。他没法平衡自己，好像患上严重的晕眩症。“感觉太糟了。”

“你想和他成为一个整体，完全了解对方想法难道不是最好的办法？我没明白问题在哪儿。”

“问题是在学院的时候他从来没喜欢过我，他 _恨_ 我。而你竟然让我们 _结婚_ 了？！”

“所以说问题不在于链接本身，”Lucifer一字一句地说，“只是因为他不喜欢和你链接在一起？”

“对，你说得对。”而这就是问题所在了，不是么？他不应该如此自然地就接受了链接，甚至是 _结婚_ 这件事。这意味着什么？他 _究竟_ 对Spock抱有何种感情？“我不想继续这个游戏了。”

Lucifer皱眉看着棋盘，接着转向Jim，挑起一边眉毛。

“那不是我本来想表达的意思，而你明明知道这点。”Jim说。

“你难道就不好奇？你难道就不 _想_ 知道会发生什么？”Lucifer努力说服Jim。

老天，他的确想知道。“我知道的就是Spock似乎在所有宇宙里都憎恨我。”

“‘似乎’可是个关键词，”Lucifer说，而且终于——不合逻辑地——把他的骑士放回棋盘第一层。“不知道是谁说过不相信没有赢面的局面？”

Jim闭口不语，但Lucifer好像认为自己已经赢了，他伸手击倒Jim的王，然后消失在空气中。Jim皱起眉，明明 _他_ 已经将军了。这个只会作弊的家伙！

他清空棋盘，没打算去睡觉。深夜里的企业号静谧无声，他安静地坐着，徒劳地尝试感知已经消失的链接，Jim从未如此孤独过。

“舰长。”

Jim一下弹起来，膝盖重重撞在桌沿，棋盘上的棋子散落一地。“老天，Spock，你睡过觉吗？”

“经常。”Spock挑起一边眉毛，好奇地望着Jim。

Jim绷紧身体，不知道这次Lucifer又把他变成了什么样。但等他低头检查自己时，却没发现什么不正常的。他又把目光转向Spock，后者正盯着桌上的三维象棋。

“我不知道你也下棋。”

Jim耸耸肩，“是啊。”事实上他痴迷于象棋，但不想表现得过于热切。“想不想来一局？我保证会手下留情的。”

Spock犹豫了一会儿，然后坐到Jim对面的位置上。

“你可以执白棋。”Jim大度地说。Spock的眉毛恨不得飞到头发里，脸上满是怀疑。

“你非常自信。”

“难道我不总是这样？”

Spock迅速又果断地结束了这场对弈，不过全程两人都势均力敌，而Jim则把Spock的获胜归功于他开局的优势。

“我们可以再来一局。”Jim兴致高涨，但仍不敢表露太多。

“或许下次可以，”Spock站起来。“现在时间已晚。”

Jim瞬间泄了气，但马上恢复过来。“当然可以，我们还有几个星期才会抵达Altair VI。”Jim笑着说，小心翼翼不让心里的期待流露出来。“晚安，Spock。”

“晚安，舰长。”


	4. Chapter 4

Jim决定今晚绝对不满船找Lucifer，结束班次之后他就要直接回舱室搞定晚饭，不给Lucifer逮到他的机会。他不是没看到船员之间不停交换的眼神和转向他的担忧视线，但还是通通无视了它们。而当Bones风风火火闯进舰桥让Jim陪他吃晚饭顺便喝上一杯的时候，他只是一脸倦意地说了句“下次再说”就直接走回了房间。

说实话，虽然和Spock链接的时间并没多长，但那种感觉一直挥之不去，无论是曾经存在于脑海中的纽带，还是他对于这个链接过于淡然的反应，又或者是，好吧，任何关于Spock的事情，都让他有些震动。为什么他就那么想和他的大副建立完美的工作关系？他不能把这种想法随意地定义为“正常的”。所以又回到最初那个问题，他 _真正_ 想要的是什么？

他想让Spock敬佩他、欣赏他，他想让Spock喜欢他。

这让他像个坠入爱河的十二岁男孩一样可悲起来。Jim叹口气，正准备脱上衣的时候突然发现房间里不止他一个。

Lucifer坐在他桌前，手里拿着一个可能装着联邦机密文件的数据PADD，正悠哉哉地阅览着什么。他故意装作没看见Jim，几分钟之后再抬起头作出诧异的表情。“噢舰长，你来啦，我还怕会碰不到你。”

“滚出我的书桌，Lucifer。”

Lucifer侧了下头。“很有舰长气魄啊，”他奇奇怪怪地自言自语，然后打个响指。下一秒Jim就从本来站着的地方出现在刚刚Lucifer坐着的书桌前，手上也拿着那个PADD，而Lucifer则跑到了他对面。Jim看了眼PADD，看来Lucifer刚才没在看机密文件，而是植入了一个纸牌游戏。输的一塌糊涂。

“你玩游戏的水平也太糟了。”Jim边问边滑动几张牌想要挽救这场牌局。

“根本不是这样。”Lucifer有点暴躁。

“至少是这类游戏，”Jim把PADD放到一边。“你想干吗，Lucifer？”

“舰长，我知道你不会在还剩下四个愿望的时候就临阵脱逃，尤其是还有太多问题没得到解答的时候。所以说，”他靠过来把手撑在书桌上，给人莫名的压力。“下一个是什么？”

Jim抬头定定看了他几秒，然后说，“我不知道。”

“错误答案，再来一次。”而当Jim没有立刻回答，而是把视线下移到PADD上的时候，Lucifer夸张地长叹一声。“回过神来，舰长。你想让Spock _喜欢_ 你对吧？”

“你怎么——”

“那你平常是怎么修理那些已经坏掉的东西的？你会从头开始。”

Jim皱起眉。这听上去不是个坏主意，但是Lucifer的所有主意肯定都很不怎么样。“好吧，确实——”他有点动摇。

“好极了！”Lucifer抬起手准备施展那个小魔法。

Jim瞪大眼睛。“不，等等——”

“太晚啦。”说完Lucifer就打响了响指。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim睁开眼，发现自己正坐在一辆悬浮车的驾驶位里，两手放在方向盘上。更有意思的是，他正驾着车直直朝着车流冲过去。

“操！”Jim怒骂一声，玩命转动着方向盘，死死把着它防止车子在剧烈晃动下失去控制，堪堪躲过三个行人才把车成功停在路边。

Jim做了好几次深呼吸好让自己冷静下来，然后怒骂道，“你是想杀了我吗？”

问题的答案无疑是肯定的。Jim靠在方向盘上，把头埋在两手之间。真是够了，不会再有更多愿望了。就算这些都是假的，他的心脏也不可能承受这种刺激。

这时悬浮车另一边的车门突然被人打开，然后重重摔上。Jim满脸诧异地抬起头，首先看到的就是他已观察了好几年不能更熟悉的背影。他能认出那头乌黑的短发，后颈弯曲的弧度，还有那对永远都不会认错的尖耳朵。

“啊...”Jim开口。

Spock转过来，眼睛微微睁大。“你不是——”他挺直身体。“仓促之间我错把你的交通工具认作一位熟人的。我向你道歉。”他的声音比Jim曾听过的每一次都要更生硬、更正式，而不是平常瓦肯人讲话那种干巴巴的感觉。

“嘿老兄，这对我们俩都再好不过了。”Jim露出一个微笑。因为眼前这个可是Spock，正常情况下都没人能搞懂他。Jim放松的举动让Spock眨了下眼。

“你不知道我是谁？”Spock声音里隐隐有些怀疑。

Jim当然知道，他是 _Spock_ ，但他同样也是一个钻进陌生人车里却没有立刻出去的Spock，Jim耸耸肩。“不知道。难道我应该知道？”

“有趣（Fascinating）。”所以至少这部分完全没变。Spock好像不急于解释自己的身份，他又扭过头瞥了眼窗外。“如果你能接着开车的话，我将会致以最诚挚的感谢。”

“有急事？”Jim问他，但还是尽责地发动了车子。他随意看了眼后视镜，然后又看了一次。“卧槽！”

车子后面挤着一大堆记者，那阵仗让企业号战胜Nero之后的新闻发布会都望尘莫及，而闪个不停的闪光灯被后视镜反射得刺眼不已。就在此时突然有人发现了满脸讶异的Jim，下一秒钟这一大波人都朝着他们的方向飞快地冲过来，不用多久他们就铁定会被团团包围。

“我想现在开车是明智的，快。”翻译成人类语言的话，Spock大概正在说“操”。

“明白！”Jim转动方向盘，然后一脚踩下油门冲了出去，逼得好几辆车急刹车避让他们。

“ _小心点_ 。”Spock几乎咬牙切齿地叮嘱他。

等他们开出去好几公里远之后Spock还是没放松下来，甚至变得更加焦虑，Jim猜他正在怀疑匆匆跳上一个陌生人的车子是否是个正确的决定。这完全不是什么好主意——Spock到底在 _想什么_ ？如果这不是 _Jim_ 的车那会发生什么？——不过他是个瓦肯人，如果Jim——不管带没带相位枪——真的不怀好意的话他也能毫不费力地把他揍趴下。

“那现在去哪儿？”Jim边问边随便选了左手边一条小路拐了进去。

“我不能回目前的住处。”

“为什么不行？”

Spock没接话，但他的沉默足以表明很多东西。Jim瞥了眼副驾驶上的人，察觉出空气里的一丝——尴尬？“我懂了，不能被看到跟我这种人混在一起对吧？”

Spock微微眯起眼。“你说过并不认识我。”

“我是不认识，但我了解你这种人。”

“那，确切来说，我“这种人”是什么样的？”Spock的声音还像往常一样平稳，但Jim能感觉到他语气中处处流露出的不屑。

Jim把视线转到Spock身上，目光缓慢又放荡地扫过他的身体，把他剪裁完美的衣服，背部挺直的样子（和现实中那种军人式的姿态不同，这个Spock更像一个统治者），甚至他看着Jim的神态（看上去他希望Jim把他的话视作法律，而且完全不会听从Jim的任何建议）都一一收入眼底。

等Jim把目光转回到Spock脸上，后者的耳尖竟有些微微泛绿。Jim毫不掩饰地笑出来，又扭回头好好看着前面的路。

“我想我也能判断你“这种人”是什么样的。”过了很久之后Spock的声音突兀地响起。

“哦是么？”Jim问。“那我“这种人”是哪种人？”

“无可救药的人。”

Jim大笑起来。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim最后把Spock带回了自己的公寓，因为他完全不知道还有哪里可以去。不过还好这具身体似乎还保留着一些记忆，让他能毫无障碍地回到自己的住所。

显然Jim在这个宇宙里算不上多有成就。Spock高贵的姿态和这间破旧杂乱的屋子格格不入。整件公寓里除了一张沙发床、一张书桌以及一个简易厨房外就没什么东西了。而Jim刚刚开着的那辆崭新的悬浮车则和这里相差太多，显然这个Jim完全不擅长管理他的信用点。

“那，”Jim拼命压下那股想把这里打扫干净的冲动。“茶怎么样？”

“这是可以接受的。”Spock鼻子皱都没皱一下，在厨房里找了个地方坐下来。

“我为我带来的不便向你道歉。”Spock说，而Jim找了一只缺口最少的马克杯放在他面前。

“嘿，别在意。”Jim端了杯咖啡坐到他对面。“已经很久没人陪我了。”这句话甚至没什么问题，尽管他也不确定自己是怎么知道的。“说起来那群人为什么要一直追着你？”

“我不太想回答这个问题。”

Jim耸了下肩。他有点能理解想要远离大众视线的感觉。“没事。”

“虽然事态已经缓和，但我的人至少要一个小时之后才能过来。我不知是否可以要求——”

“别介意。”Jim摆了摆手。他有点好奇什么是“缓和的事态”，但最后没说什么。

Spock用好奇的眼神打量着Jim，他抿了一口茶，然后不可思议地看了眼杯子。

“你喜欢这茶？”Jim笑着问。他的Spock也钟爱这种茶。

“这种口味可以接受，”Spock又抿了一口，然后放下茶杯。“你真的异常慷慨。你叫什么名字？”

“Jim。”Jim回答，但没告诉他全名，即使Spock看着他的目光带了点期待。他不清楚自己为什么不想告诉他，但心里就是有个声音在大声喊着“别说！”。

“万分感谢，Jim，感谢你向我伸出援手。”Spock目不转睛地望着他。

这下轮到Jim脸红了。“我是说真的，别介意这些。”他清了下嗓子，然后站起身把杯子放进水槽里，也没管杯子里是不是还剩着一半咖啡。他转过身靠在流理台上，满眼笑意。“既然我们还剩下一个小时——想不想下盘棋？”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

和这个Spock交谈意外地轻松，鉴于Jim没什么背景，而Spock从始至终都对自己的身份守口如瓶，嘴巴闭得甚至比Jim了解的那个还要紧。他们总共下了三盘棋，一直围绕着安全话题聊着天，从人造生命形式到基因组编辑背后的道德问题都有涉及。Jim发现自己想让Spock再多留一会儿，而不仅仅是一个小时。

他愿意幻想Spock也有同样的想法，但等恰好一个小时过去的时候，坐在对面的人从口袋里拿出一个夸张的高科技个人通讯器。他查看了一条信息，然后重又锁上通讯器并且站起身。Jim也跟着站起来，忍不住苦笑一声。

“接你的人来了？”

“是的，”Spock犹豫着。“Jim，我非常享受和你相处的时光。”

Jim笑了。“我也是。”

“尽管我们只相处了一个小时，但这对我来说是——完全崭新的体验。谢谢你。”

“当然，我随时都欢迎你。”Jim对Spock太过感性的感谢之词（而且是对他的感谢）稍稍有些困惑。这听起来像是有什么要结束的感觉。“我的意思是，你知道我的住址。什么时候你想远离原来的世界了，我这里随时欢迎你。”

Spock的眼神柔和下来，而Jim后知后觉地意识到这一定是他最后一次见到这个Spock。接着Spock靠过身来，双手温柔地抚上Jim的脸颊，然后——然后 _吻_ 了他。

Spock在 _亲吻_ 他。

然后Spock抽身离开，留下Jim目瞪口呆地站在他灰蒙蒙的公寓中央。

刚才是不是——Spock是不是——

Jim猛地惊醒过来，他扑向公寓门口，一路穿过大厅奔到出口处，但为时已晚。Jim冲到门外，正好看到Spock钻进一辆没有标志的黑色悬浮车的后座里，那辆车拐过一个弯就消失在他的视野中。Jim只能眼睁睁看着，大脑一片空白，最后步子沉重地走回了公寓。

他在公寓里呆呆地站了好一会儿，满脑子只剩下 _Spock吻了我_ 和 _我他妈怎么没亲回去？_ 这两个念头。

他的电脑突然响了一声。

不知道 _他的_ Spock喜不喜欢男人？对于Spock的感情生活，Jim唯一知晓的就是和Uhura的那一段，而Uhura肯定不是男人。但 _Spock_ 是刚才主动的那一方，这是Jim从来没看到他对Uhura做过的——

电脑又响了一声。

Jim挥去这些杂乱的思绪，开口道。“电脑。”

“ _你关注的动态有23条新消息。_ ”电脑的声音是个讨喜的女声。Jim眨眨眼。这个数量可有点吓人，在他的宇宙里，如果不是发生了什么大事，平均每天只有两三条新消息。

“打开它们。”

一个接一个的窗口弹出来，而Jim随着每个标题的出现渐渐瞪大双眼。

**_Spock王子，Surak国王的直系后裔和下一任瓦肯帝国国王接班人，今日被目击与一名不明身份的男子共同驾车离开..._ **

**_王室大危机？Spock王子今日被发现与一名神秘男子交好，与此同时，已和他订婚的T’Pring小姐被目击与Stonn公爵共进晚餐..._ **

电脑屏幕上满当当地挤着几十篇标题相似的文章。显然那个吻了Jim的Spock是个Spock王子。Jim跌坐进椅子里，不知道是该一笑置之还是该担心眼下的处境。

接着另一篇文章跳了出来，大写加粗的标题让Jim忍不住呻吟一声，他紧紧闭上眼睛，真的开始慌了。Jim碰了下屏幕，把这篇文章点出来。

**_Spock王子与一位无政府主义者相交甚密？神秘男子身份已经确认_ **

_Gray Mitchell，那位金发蓝眼的神秘男子的旧友之一，已经确定他就是那位有名的James T. Kirk..._

_Kirk最被人熟知的就是其反对瓦肯帝国统治的煽动性言论..._

Jim迅速关掉窗口，假装这个动作可以把它从现实中彻底消除一样。他是个 _无政府主义者_ ？而现在不止这样，他还是个 _和国王有亲密关系_ 的无政府主义者。

“该死的Lucifer。”Jim低声骂道，“电脑，搜索所有以James T. Kirk为作者的文章。”

“搜索中...共找到20篇。”

片刻之后，这些文章一篇接一篇地出现在Jim的电脑屏幕上，每一篇都用了骇人的夸张标题。

**_十个抵制君主制度的理由_ **

**_论为何应废除反民主制度_ **

**_君主制vs.民主制：为何皇室应与政治相分离_ **

“上帝啊。”Jim有气无力地说。

Spock绝对不可能不知道Jim身为 _无政府主义者_ 的这点小爱好。他点开最后一个窗口，快速浏览了一遍。所以准确来说他并不是一个无政府主义者，而是一个反君主制主义者。他的所有论点至少都有理有据，也从没恶意攻击过谁，但其核心仍是反对世袭特权，归根到底就是在反对Spock。他正在读的这篇文章把瓦肯帝国称为“反进步的封建社会”，并且质疑地球当权为何要在瓦肯攻占地球后允许整个星球倒退回早在21世纪就废弃的君主制度。不过他也承认瓦肯在科技方面远远超越地球，虽然他并没想到Spock会如此优秀。

Jim揉了揉眼睛。这他妈就是他提了句“瓦肯称王”的后果。（注：上一个愿望叽姆刚睁眼对Bones说的一句话）Lucifer可能还觉得自己特别幽默。

电脑又响了一声，这回是来了一条新信息。他打开这封不带丝毫感情色彩的信件，写信人对他的帮助表达了感激之情，同时也对Spock可能引起的任何麻烦表示歉意，而信上的地址可能距离Spock有整整一军队助手和顾问那么远。Jim读完它，只感觉字里行间都透着一股公事公办和拒人千里的气息，像是如果他敢回信的话，Spock就会把它打印出来然后一把火烧了它。

所以Spock绝不可能会认为之前的那个吻是个好主意，更无可能想再发展些什么。Jim叹了一声然后放弃了，“电脑，关机。”

这时房门响了。

有一瞬间Jim的脑子里窜过会不会是Spock回来找他的疯狂念头，但接着记者尖利的叫喊声从门外传进来，“James Kirk，众所皆知你是一个无政府主义者，但有传闻你竟然私下和Spock王子有不正当关系，这是真的吗？!”

Jim立刻掏出通讯器来，他才不要在这儿应付这些糟心事。他已经经历过两次地狱，在Nero和Khan之后，他早就受够了。

“Kirk，你对Spock王子的性向有没有什么想说的？”

“让我离开这儿！”Jim冲着通讯器大声喊。而敲门声和门外更多的嘈杂声响越发响亮起来。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“瓦肯国王，Lucifer， _你来真的_ ？”还没完全结束实体化，Jim就对着餐厅里的Lucifer嚷嚷起来。然后他一怔，被占满整张桌子的巧克力圣代吓了一跳。

“我猜你可能心情不好，”Lucifer说。“我曾了解到巧克力圣代对人类有心理治愈功能。”

“但为什么有这么多？”

“我猜你可能心情 _糟透了_ 。”

Jim叹口气，然后拿起一个圣代。“我喜欢你把我变成一个反君主制的家伙，”Jim舔了下勺子。“很好，非常有想法。”

“为什么？不过谢谢你这么说，”Lucifer说，明显有点动容。“所以你喜欢这次的愿望？”

“一点也不。”

“但你肯定很享受这次愿望的某个部分。”Lucifer滑稽地拧着眉。

“并没有，”Jim说。“而且这很吓人，停下你的眉毛。”

“好吧，”Lucifer有点失落。Jim翻了翻眼睛，三口吃完剩下的圣代，接着站起来。

“你不打算吃完所有的？”

“人类平均一次只能吃一份圣代。”

“哦，”Lucifer看了眼圣代，好像它们都背叛了他似的。“那明天继续。”

接着他没管Jim有没有同意就直接消失在空气里，留下十个巧克力圣代在桌上。Jim无奈地把它们清理干净，然后走回自己房间。

就在半路上突然有一只手伸过来把他拽进了一间空无一人的简报室。Jim挣扎了几下就认出了Spock那张熟悉的面瘫脸，他瞬间放松下来。

上一次Jim看见一个Spock的时候，Spock还在吻他。想到这里Jim唰地一下红了脸。

“嗨，Spock。”Jim从没这么尴尬过，而且这也太傻了，因为第一，他 _根本_ 不是一个坠入爱河的十二岁毛头小子，第二，眼前的这个Spock又没吻过他。

“请原谅我，舰长。”Spock马上松开他的手臂。“我只是认为让别人看到你现在的样子实在不够明智。”

Jim扁扁嘴，然后低头看了看自己。他的上衣不出所料地皱巴巴的，而裤子纽扣不知怎么是解开的。他可以想象出来其他看不到的地方有多糟糕，毕竟他已经好几次在镜子里看过自己出去“消遣”后头发支楞的样子。

“我向你保证绝对没有发生你以为发生的事情。”Jim扣上纽扣，拽了拽上衣。

Spock还是没有一点表情。这个Spock肯定一点都不想亲吻 _任何一个_ Jim。“虽然没有完全违反规定，但是和那些远低于你等级的人保持不恰当关系是绝对不明智的——”

“不是吧Spock。我从没这么——我也不会——”

Spock的眼神闪烁了几下，接着上下扫视了一遍Jim。在刺目的灯光下，Spock的瞳色几乎变成纯黑。“我没有立场批评你的娱乐活动，但是一位舰长应该在任何时候都保证自己的威严——”

Jim重重地叹了口气，他要杀了Lucifer。

他抬起手阻止Spock继续滔滔不绝下去，非常清楚无论怎么辩解对方都不会相信，除非能拿出足够多的证据才行。

“知道了，”Jim放弃解释。“我要去睡了。”

“舰长——”Spock声音低沉，几乎是吼出来的。

“ _晚安_ ，指挥官。”Jim说着便离开房间，没给Spock留下任何开口的机会。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is translated by one of my friends because I'm too busy to translate it on time. She didn't tell me her AO3 ID, but her id is 孩纸657 in China. Thanks for her help！

cha5 

“我一直在想，”Jim说道，他在Sulu的植物园里转悠，走向那株奇怪的粉色花朵。Lucifer戴着老式的科学护目镜，那眼镜不成比例的可笑。他正在实验台前观察一株番茄。

“怎么了？”Lucifer心烦意乱地问道。

Jim戳了戳粉色的花朵，它弹了回来。Jim跳开了，即使是他，也会觉得这也太奇怪了。接着旁边的树藤轻柔地拍了拍他的胳膊。感觉也不太好。

“好吧。”他试着从树藤里解救下他的胳膊，后者已经开始得寸进尺了。“我就是想知道会发生些什么…”他不确定地减小了音量。

Lucifer开始感兴趣了。他放下番茄，好奇地转过戴着滑稽护目镜的眼睛看向Jim，挑起了一边的眉毛：“什么？‘你想着…’？” Lucifer问道。Jim还没有说完就闭嘴了。 “在这方面我从来都搞不懂你们人类。婉转有什么用呢？你许个愿不就得了，我来实现。”

“这个。”Jim说道，伸出一只被树藤覆盖的手臂指向Lucifer，“这就是为什么我要婉转一点。我有点担心你到底会让什么成真。”

“我的心好痛。” Lucifer说道，他伸出双手做捧心状，“说说看。”

也许他得赶快说出来。毕竟除了这次，他还有过实现所有梦想的机会吗？他说道：“我就想知道……”

Lucifer用小指擦了擦耳朵：“你说啥？”

“我说，”Jim一字一句说道，“我想知道和Spock交往是什么感觉。（I was wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship with Spock）”

Lucifer的眼睛亮了，他的眼神透过护目镜放大，真让人不安：“很好。”

“不是完整的交往，就是…”Jim匆忙补充道，“我就是好奇到底有没有这种可能性。就是因为…上一个愿望中，他吻了我。”

“跟我聊聊细节。” Lucifer的脸抽了一下。

“别这样。就——有一点（sort of）”Jim眼里闪着光，“怎么样？有可能吗？”Jim觉得肯定是个大写的“不行”，但是问问又有什么要紧的，对吧？除非被Spock发现了，才有可能生出恶果。

但是这儿也有个够简单的解决办法。Spock可以永远也发现不了。又不是说Jim会对任何人流露出这些肮脏卑鄙的幻想；没人需要知道他到底有多么可怜，谢了啊。

“当然是有可能的。”Lucifer说道，举起一只手，“有一点关系（‘sort of’relationship）的愿望来啦。”

“sort of rela——等等，”Jim听到某个词后眼睛瞪大了。

Lucifer打断了他的话。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim醒来的时候，四肢敞开躺在凉爽的丝绸被上。他感觉到——好吧，他感觉他被狠狠操开了，事实上，以一种很久没经历过的事后感提醒着他。上一次他被男人操还是七年前了。如果他骨头散架意味着什么的话，那就是他真的被狠狠操了一顿。他伸展开躯体，手往后触及床头板，又扭了扭后背，猛地一坐直，好像所有的血液都冲上了他的脸庞。

很不幸的是，这一连串动作弄醒了他身侧之人。Spock也坐起直了身子，表情相当震惊。而当他的眼神和Jim相遇之后，他突然就跳下了床，还卷走了他的被单。Jim努力向后扯着被单，结果却缠了进去，掉下了床，还是以他本来就很脆弱的屁股着地的。

“嗷。”他对着天花板瞪大了眼。

操。

他和Spock——Spock就是那个人——

“我们没有。”Spock说道，虽然话语间还透露着怪异的不精确感，还有一眼就能看穿的不确定。

“我的屁股可不是这么说的。”Jim厉声说道。

“也许是我的时候到了。”这种话对他来说可不多见。就好像他正尽力找理由来解释这一切，他为什么会和像Jim这样的人待在这种地方。任何理由都行，就除了最明显的那个。“不，不可能。”

“这种事有时候就是会发生。”Jim安慰地说道。

“他们不会。”

“也许不会吧。至少不会发生在瓦肯人身上。”

Jim因为Spock的态度畏缩了，而他不需要Spock知道。不管怎样，他还是坐直了，双臂垂在床上。Spock站在窗边，一只手抱住环绕在他腰间的被单，清晨的阳光照亮了他深棕的发丝。他看上去——好吧，他看上去像是吓坏了，眼睛略微瞪大，下颌轻微地绷紧。

Jim在那一瞬间如释重负，幸好Lucifer没有在他和Spock做爱的时候传送他来，与此同时，他也因为同样的原因而感到失落。

“这是个错误。”

Jim向后躺倒地毯上，展开双臂：“当然。”

“你知晓我不能——”

“是啊，是的。”Jim说道，举起一只手轻蔑的挥了一挥。这就是Lucifer怎么看待一段关系（relationship）的？Jim不知道为什么他相当惊讶。再一次地，因为他不精确的描述吃了个哑巴亏。如果Spock想要假装他俩间什么事都没发生过，那他就当然可以正视Jim光裸的臀部。

他们正待在一家看上去相当昂贵的酒店房间，豪华双人床和超大号的浴缸之间被巨大的玻璃嵌板所隔开。Jim走进几乎有半个房间那么大的浴室，这里自带双人洗漱台，还有巨大的镜子。他倒了半杯水一口喝下，好奇地通过镜子观察他自己。

他昨晚被粗暴地对待过了，鼻子上的伤口结了痂，脸上胸膛上到处都是青一块紫一块的刮伤和擦伤。昨晚到底他妈的发生了啥？他不觉得Spock会喜欢粗暴的性爱——但是身上这些擦伤就是这么告诉他的，它们更像是因为被狠狠按住、又被打了引起的，而不仅仅是因为被压制住。Jim抬起他的脸，仔细观察着他下颌上的痕迹，这里看上去又不像是拳头造成的了。

Jim再次走进卧室时，Spock还站在窗边。看上去他正在做一次风险评估，到底是待在酒店里还是缠着被单就窜入大街上比较好。

“所以说，”Jim开口道，斜倚着玻璃隔板。Spock的眼神定在他的脖子以上。“到底发生了什么？”

“你还没醉到不省人事的地步。”Spock说道，几乎带着责难的态度。

“那我们就再来一发帮我回忆回忆好了。”Jim挑了挑眉。

“不！”

Jim因为他激烈的反应哼了一声：“来嘛，感觉又不坏，是吧？”

“我——”Spock明显地慌了。那Jim就可怜可怜他，胡乱挥了挥手。

“就当是帮我个忙，把你知道的简单说一下如何。我已经很累了，头还该死的疼。”两句话都是真心的，虽然他很肯定头疼不是是因为宿醉，而是因为被打了。

Spock的手臂因紧紧夹住被单而绷紧了。Jim欣赏了一下Spock的手臂线条，手指绕着杯壁喝了一口。Spock的手臂肌肉线条堪比那个史前版本的瓦肯人，甚至比他还要养眼。操。怪不得Uhura爱死他了。

“昨晚我本不该走进那家酒吧。我想要寻找合适的食物。正当我向侍者询问食物时，你——”Spock几乎皱起了眉，因为他尝试着理解人类的复杂之处，而他还没想明白。“——利用了你的性感，”他又加了句话想要澄清些什么，但是Jim根本就不需要他的澄清，“引诱我。”

“哦。”Jim瞪大了眼。他居然没跟Uhura调情？这跟原来的版本还真是大不相同，但显然更成功。Jim还从没这样想过。“然后你就同意了？”

“我没有。”Spock说道。

Jim尖锐地指向房间，又指了指他自己。当他看向Spock时，后者忽然就从Jim脖子上的擦伤上移开了眼睛。拜他的血统所赐，他甚至都没有脸红。

“你一直都在对我调情，直到某个顾客抗议——我的固执。”他好像一点都不吃惊，“你愚蠢地打了他一拳，虽然我已经要求你不理他了。”

“愚蠢？”Jim生气了，他交叉起双臂，“我倒是觉得很英勇。”

“是的。”Spock说道，虽然他听起来还持有怀疑态度。“不幸地是，男人身边还有他的熟人。你出人意料地能打，但醉得一塌糊涂。”Jim因为称赞而傻笑，但Spock仍毫无根据地怀疑着，“你很快被打倒了。”

“然后呢？”Jim好奇地问道。他当然知道在他的那个世界里这一团糟是怎么结束的，但他就是有种感觉，在这里Pike没有插手干预。要不然他可能就不会和Spock上床了。

“星联军官可以因某个平民造成威胁而采取行动。”Spock几乎带着防卫意味地说道。

“所以你把他们都打趴下了。”Jim露齿而笑。

“我触碰了他们的脖子，通过心灵感应的力量冲进神经簇，让他们都不省人事。”

Jim笑得更开了：“你用神经掐了他们。”

“本质上来讲，是的。”Spock说道，因为人类的不精确性而叹气。

“好吧。那就说得通了。”Jim说道，一口喝完杯子里的水。他还是相当惊讶的，和Spock的谈话很随意，而且他们衣服都没穿，更别说在这个世界里他们才刚刚遇到，甚至还大干了一场。“但我还是没懂为什么最后我们就在这儿了。”

“你因为我的天赋而印象深刻，”Spock说道，轻微的绿色爬上他的脸颊。“相当热情的印象。”

“我吻了你？”Jim说道，他还真不惊讶。他了解他自己，那听起来就像是他会做的。也许只是觉得，管他呢，反正已经被揍成猪头了，也不怕再多一次，还不如主动出击一把。也许是觉得他也会像Cupcake那样被神经掐，如果假设这个世界里也是Cupcake开的头的话。

也许他根本就没想过Spock会带他回酒店，把他都操傻了，就像曾经希望过的那样。

“确实。”

“你还很享受？”

“瓦肯人不会感到愉悦。”Spock垂下眼帘，而Jim知道他在撒谎。如果不是在对Jim撒谎的话，那就是对他自己撒谎。

有趣。

“好吧。”Jim跨过大床，捡起随意丢弃的衣物，他穿上牛仔裤，也没再费心去找内裤了。突然之间，他愣住了，这一切都太他妈离奇了。Jim有过不少的事后清晨，有时候还蛮尴尬的，要不就是氛围紧张兮兮的，又或者特别奇怪。但他从来没有和他的大副有个事后清晨，而他的大副又恰好是个瓦肯人。如果他猜对了的话，他们还在爱荷华，Jim甚至都还不是星联的一员，更别说是舰长了。

“所以，现在怎么办？”Jim问道。

Spock的眼睛从一堆衣服上弹开，就好像他更想要穿上衣服，但又不想放弃当前的位置，那可是潜在的逃跑路线。但是Spock就是Spock，他站直后说道：“你可以离开了。”

Jim的眉毛都要挑到天上去了：“你说什么？”

“我已经告诉你事情的经过——就像这样。没有理由继续我们的关系了。”

“噢，”Jim用笑容藏起背后深深的震惊，“我还不知道瓦肯人会玩一夜情。”

“我们确实不会。”Spock最终妥协了，他从地上抢走他的裤子，没有立即就穿上。就好像因为在Jim面前抛开被单令他害羞。想想就觉得可笑——他们昨晚都做了些啥吧。“虽然很少见，瓦肯人仍会有错误的判断。”

所以说Jim就是那个错误判断了，他的微笑褪去了，“好吧。”他恶狠狠地穿上一件衬衫，也没看看到底是谁的。他一点都不沮丧，真的，完全不记得的一夜情之后还被赶走了。

“Kirk。”Jim正在系鞋带，他看向Spock，“你穿的是我的衬衫。”

Jim皱了皱眉，伸手抓起另一件衬衫，夺门而出。

滚你的Spock。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

现在是0700时，Jim想都没想过要回家，他随手偷了一辆摩托车，直接开去了河滨镇船坞。他一直开到很久以前那个早晨遇到Pike的地点才停下，只除了Pike并不在这儿。他等了大概十五分钟。

“这坐骑不错。”某个机组成员说道。

在他的时间线上Jim记得这个对话，但他只是皱了皱眉说道：“谢了，但这不是我的。”他离开摩托车扭了一下开关环，关掉了引擎。“能不能帮我找找这辆摩托车的主人？谢谢你了。”

他大步从男人身边走过，忽略了那人畏缩了一下就匆匆离开了，就好像他们从来没说过话一样。Pike刚走向穿梭机，正好奇的看着他，对他的眼睛还有模糊的印象。Jim感到一阵撕心裂肺的痛楚浮上心头，但他忍住了，停在Pike面前说道：“我想要注册。”

“孩子，我们有协议——”

“我是James T,Kirk。”他讨厌这样介绍自己，尤其是当这个名字意味着“George Kirk的孩子”，但管他呢。在他的世界里Pike已经暗中操作过了。现在再次扭转局面也不会让Jim觉得会有啥问题。“我爸是George Kirk，他自己爆炸前救了八百人。你可以检查我的能力测试，我就是个天才，有能力，将来也绝对会做得更好。”

Pike眯起了眼：“很勇敢嘛，孩子。”

Jim耸了耸肩，松开口袋里紧握的拳头：“尽管去查我档案。”

Pike让他在穿梭机外面等了十分钟，本来花不了这么久的，也许他有点恼怒。他回来的时候，表情若有所思，Jim微微一笑。

“我尽力吧。”Pike说道。

“太好了。”Jim轻拍了一下Pike的肩膀，小跑进了穿梭机。

他这次有记得小心地躲过挡板，又四处张望，找到邋遢的医生，坐在他身边的位置上扣上安全扣，才从口袋里拿出红色的通讯器。Bones——虽然他暂时不是Bones，还是McCoy，朝他挑了挑眉。

“相信我。”Jim笑得更开了，“这绝对不是我做过的最奇怪的事。”

接着他就把通讯器拿到嘴边开口说道：“Lucifer，带我离开这儿。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你为什么会那么做？”Lucifer问道，Jim正在观察甲板上实体化。Lucifer坐在和他们第一次见面相似的一把灰色椅子上，但他前倾的身体就好像好奇的陪审员一样。“如果你只是想结束这个愿望，为什么你还那么麻烦地去星联注册？”

Jim耸了耸肩，交叉双腿坐在地板上：“就算是你虚构的现实，我也不能忍受一生都受困在爱荷华。我得确保我能赶上那班车。”

Lucifer考虑了一会儿，眼里深不可测：“谁说我在创造现实了？”

“什么？”Jim一字一顿地说道。

“我或许有些超能力，但即使是我，也不能创造宇宙。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，“我只是挑了一些看上去满足你的要求的宇宙——暂时占用了其他Jim Kirk的身体给你使用。”

“什么，你说真的？所以这些Kirk都是，怎么说，失去意识还是咋的？”

“不是，更像是——静音了。或者说，和你分享身体，”Lucifer说道，“他们还在这儿，所以在那个世界里，你所知所说才会是符合现实的。”

“你是说，世界上真有个管不住嘴巴的笨蛋也叫我的名字？”

“对啊（yep）。”重音落在了p上。

“还有个Jim Kirk落在了瓦肯星上？”

“对。”

“而且他还会因为我做的事被惩罚？”Jim问道，心里想的都是最坏的情况。

“不会，反正他不管怎样都会说那样的话。”Licifer说道，“想想看，舰长，这些都不是其他人。他们都是你。不管你做了什么，他们也会去做，结果都差不多。至少在大多数情况下（mostly）。”

“Mostly？”

“会有点小误差。”Lucifer再次耸了耸肩，“显然我不是什么都能控制的。”

“显然，”Jim软弱无力地重复道。他的重心落回脚上，突然想到了什么，不得不又坐下，“你——你操纵了那些事来满足我的愿望吗？”

“没有。”Lucifer的眼睛闪闪发光，“那个Jim Kirk确实和Spock做爱了。”

有一瞬间，Jim相当嫉妒刚刚脱离的宇宙里的Jim Kirk。至少有一个Kirk能和Spock上床了，呃，或者说有一个Kirk终于被他的大副上了。他叹了口气，用双手擦了擦脸，开口道：“我去睡觉了。”

“明天见。”

“不要！”Jim吼道，但是当然，Lucifer已经跑了。

Jim踉跄地走出观察甲板，乘电梯回到他的房间。他傻傻地以为Lucifer只是给他展示了可能发生的东西，就好像狄更斯小说里的人物一样，而不是真实的世界，大千世界。真让人不安不是么，但是Jim忍不住好奇，他离开后到底都发生了些啥。他们真的解除链接了吗？那个反政府主义者勾搭上寂寞的君主了吗？来自史前版本的Spock最终屈服了吗，杀掉他了吗？

有哪个Jim得到他的Spock了吗？

Jim回房间的时候一直在想这些，令他隐隐不安。他在门前走来走去，思索着到底是什么困扰着他。而突然之间他想到了，于是狠狠地敲击密码进房了。

这还是一整周以来的第一晚，Jim没有遇到Spock。

真丢人。Spock也许会发现Lucifer让Jim的头发蒙上了特别的红色阴影。有趣。


	6. Chapter 6

谢天谢地，Jim的那缕红发到隔天早上的时候就基本恢复了本来的颜色，否则Alpha班次一定会比现在的气氛还要诡异不知多少倍。Jim没让私人情绪影响到工作质量，但笼罩在他身上的低气压把其他船员都弄得紧张兮兮的，更别提 _Spock_ 摆出了一副完完全全的瓦肯姿态，把每一个胆敢跟他说超过两个字的人吓得大气也不敢出。等轮班时间一到，所有人——包括Jim——都不约而同地快步离开，逃离几乎让人窒息的舰桥。

Jim没地方可躲。Lucifer肯定会在他回房间时毫不犹豫地出现，简直就像打不死的小强一样顽强。或许他应该把自己锁在浴室里。或者柜子里。

Jim考虑着可能的藏身之处，突然灵光一闪，然后一路卷进医疗港，冲着Bones的办公室走过去。“有谁快不行了吗？”

Bones一脸警觉地站起来。“据我所知应该没有？”

“那有没有哪里有瘟疫？”

“哈？没，当然没有。”

“那有谁受重伤生命垂危了不？”

“这跟你第一个问题一个意思，”Bones已经开始想发火了。“所以说：没有。”

Jim蹭到Bones藏着最好的安多利酒的玻璃柜边上，然后拿出一瓶来。“很好，那我们来喝几杯。”

“现在？”

“喝一晚上。”

Bones盯着他足足有一分钟，接着打开最底下的抽屉，默默拿出两个玻璃杯来。他似乎本想说点什么的，但最后还是愿意暂时顺Jim一回意，感谢上帝。Jim把自己扔进椅子里，满是期待地举起酒瓶。

“Jim，”两个小时之后，Bones的声音从桌底下哪个角落传了出来。“Jimmy，你还好不？我真的很担心你。”

“嗯哼。”Jim哼了一声，严格来说不算是个回答。他皱眉瞪着手里的酒杯，似乎是想看出个答案来。他觉得自己从字面意义上来说并不“好”——对任何人来说迷恋上自己的大副绝不可能是什么正常的事情，更别提他还是个舰长。不过他没打算把这些告诉Bones。

“只是——你平常不可能像这个样子喝酒，至少不会在隔天早上值Alpha班次的时候这样。”

“嗯哼。”Jim又哼哼一声。

Bones从办公桌底下钻出来，头发乱七八糟支棱着，Jim则一脸傻笑看着他。Bones开口，“我们所有人都很担心你，甚至是——甚至是那个绿血大地精。”

“你搞错了。”Jim把酒杯当作武器一样挥了几下。

“我没搞错。他在担心你，我是说那个大地精。我也很担心你。”

“不可能，”Jim挣扎着站起身，努力别露出伤感的神情。“我去睡了。”

“Jim——”

“晚安，Bones。”

Bones叹口气，朝他挥了挥酒瓶，然后不太清醒地瞅了眼瓶子。他试着把盖子盖回去，但两次都没成功，最后他直接把酒瓶扔到地上，又钻回到桌子下面，他简直困得立刻就能昏睡过去。Bones闭上眼，心里想着隔天早上一定要弄死Jim。

Jim踉跄着走出办公室。他的确不应该喝这么多安多利酒，但他——好吧，他正 _伤心_ 着。他伤心的是无论在哪个宇宙，Jim Kirk都不能得偿所愿；而在自己的宇宙里他的愿望更加没可能实现，而他甚至都没办法说出一个正确的愿望。

Jim走过一张病床时猛地停下脚步，他低头瞪视床上的家伙。Lucifer正懒洋洋地躺在那儿，手里把玩着一个老式听诊器。

“找到你了！”Lucifer欢快地说。“我还担心会错过你。”

“走开。”Jim呻吟一声。

“别这样嘛！你知道有句话是这么说的：希望催生永恒。”

“别跟我咬文嚼字，Bones说的够多了。而且这句话真的说得通？永恒应该怎么被催生出来？而且希望怎么能催生出任何东西来？”

“哈，看出来你醉了。”

“所以？”Jim挑衅地看着他。

Lucifer坐起来，一只脚挂在床边。“ _所以说_ ，你有什么愿望？”

“我没愿望。”

“天啊别又来这套，”Lucifer吸口气。“我拒绝相信你真的什么都不想要。”

“我现在就只想上床睡觉然后忘掉这些。”Jim语气不善。

“你一点都不好奇你和你最珍视的大副之间的关系可能真的会有点进展？”

“什么关系？”Jim的声音还是很含糊。“这个宇宙的我和Spock之间不存在任何关系，更别说在其他宇宙里。”

“但现在你这句话，”Lucifer朝Jim挥了挥听诊器，“是完全错误的。”

“你是说会有一个宇宙的Spock想拥有一个Jim？像我这样的？”

“没错。”

“ _真的_ 想要我？”

“没错。”

“好吧，”Jim认输。“展示给我看。”

“你不会后悔的。”Lucifer很是激动，接着打响了响指。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

从‘醉酒后摇摇晃晃’突然转变成只剩下‘摇摇晃晃’是个让人格外不爽的体验，而当这发生在有着完全不同大气层的地方时更是如此。Jim摇晃着后退几步，猝不及防地被地上的什么东西绊了一下，这让他差点就仰面摔下去，好在最后他拼命挥动手臂成功稳住了自己。Jim看到本来正在友善地和Dr.Marcus交谈的Spock（Jim假设在不同的宇宙里什么都有可能发生）转过来看向他。Jim挥挥手让对方别过来，然后揉了几下太阳穴。老天，Lucifer真是个混蛋。

他们所在的星球非常——有活力，几乎像是曝光过度的图片。在他们周围有一大片叫不上名字的花，一直延伸到视线范围之外。五颜六色的花朵迎风摇曳，而在花丛中间正挤着几个科学官，还有Sulu，后者正兴奋地挖出一株紫色的铃状花朵，花苞就像动物的嘴一样一开一合。真恶心。

“舰长，”Spock的声音传过来，显然擅自无视了Jim刚才让他别过来的动作。“你是否受伤？”

“没有，就是绊了一跤，被这个——”他看了眼脚下，忍不住叹气，“——这朵花。”

“它的颜色非常鲜艳，”Spock不禁感到困惑，他审视着这株一英寸高，生机勃勃地像是打了激素一样的红色花朵。“我不确定你为何没注意到它。”

“我正在想事情。不说这些，告诉我这个，额，星球上的研究进展如何。”Jim胡乱换了个话题。这附近肯定有很多科学官正在四处乱逛。

Spock挺直背，换上了那副科学官表情，Jim悄悄松了口气。要是猜错了，他肯定下一秒就会被Spock直接揍趴下。

“我和Dr. Marcus正在讨论这种花卉的受孕和繁殖过程。这里显然缺少外部生物体帮助传粉，因此即使对于如此大量的植物来说很不寻常，但我们仍假设它是非生命体，就像地球针叶树一样。”

“也就是说，他们靠风传播花粉？”

Spock的嘴角动了动，似乎在忍住一个微笑。“的确如此。”

“哈。”Jim低头望着差点绊倒他的那朵花，却只见这花也转了过来。

这似乎有点——不太一样。自从企业号进入五年任务后，他们已经看到过很多会动的植物——甚至一些有心灵感应能力的植物——但像这样会作出回应的植物对于Jim来说还是太少见了。他打赌Sulu看到这个肯定会高兴坏的。

“嘿Spock，也许他们授粉是靠——”

Jim感觉有辆车狠狠从他身侧撞过来。他被这突如其来的冲击撞倒在地。他迅速站起身然后扭过头，实实在在地踩倒了不少花。“发生了什么，Spock——”

接着Jim动了起来，箭步冲到Spock身边。刚刚绊倒Jim的那朵花正对着Spock的脸喷出一股绿色花粉，Spock周围满是绿色的烟雾。Jim深吸一口气，钻进烟雾里粗鲁地把Spock拉出几米远。

“Spock？Spock！你没事吧？”

Spock连眨几下眼，试图弄干净落到眼里的花粉。他从口袋里拿出一块手帕擦去残留在身上的绿色粉尘，而Jim一下子夺过来手帕，仔仔细细地擦去他脸上每一处污渍。Spock直直站着，身体僵硬。Jim的眼里只有那些落在Spock睫毛上的绿色烟尘，过了好一会儿才突然意识到，袭击发生后周围的骚乱不知何时已经变成了死一般的寂静。

Jim越过Spock肩膀看过去，那些科学官——包括Carol——都一脸了然地看着他们。Jim继续清理Spock脸上的灰尘，但完全没了刚才的温柔，只是草草清理干净。

“谢谢你，舰长，但我更愿意自己处理。”Spock从他手里抽走手帕。

“你没事吧？”

Spock想了想，大概是在动用他的内置公式计算着什么。“我没事。”

“那就好。大家都出来。”Jim说，然后拿出（不是红色的）通讯器。“传送所有人，医疗小队待命。Spock吸入了一种未知的有机物质。我们已经获取样本。”他又补充。“这个星球显然不适合殖民者生存。”

“我以为我们是在做地质勘查。”Jim听到一个科学官这么说，接着他们所有人都被传了回去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“心跳：210跳每分钟；血压：不存在。所有指标都很正常，当然是对绿血大地精来说。”McCoy皱着眉检查Spock病床上方显示的读数。

“那他确实没事。”Jim松了口气。

这时扫描仪哔地响了声。Jim和Bones立刻看过去。

“你的肾上腺素指标正在猛增，”McCoy的语气不太友善。“有什么让你兴奋了，Spock？”

Spock似乎花了点时间集中注意力，然后说，“今日我还未冥想。”

“啊哈，”McCoy说。“Spock，不如明天早上你再过来做个后续检查？”

监控仪器又响了一声。“我不认为这值得我花费时间。”

“这不是个邀请，Spock。”Jim赶忙在他们开始争吵之前插进来。Spock的表情像是他刚才做了个极其糟糕的比喻，不过好在转移了Spock的注意力，让他不再想掐死Bones。

这次监测仪没响。Spock似乎正在努力确保仪器不会再有什么动静。“很好。我是否可以离开？或者你们还需要继续——检查？”

“你可以走了。”

Jim和Bones看着Spock利索地翻身下床，然后走出病房。他的动作像是——他如同战士一般矫健的步伐和史前版本的瓦肯人有一点微妙的相似。

“我不喜欢这种事。”Bones说。

“没什么是你喜欢的。”Jim承认，然后小跑着去追Spock，无视了Bones发出的抗议声。

Spock已经走出很远，但在Jim喊他的时候还是停下脚步。“Spock！嘿，等一会儿。”

“舰长，有事？”Spock在控制自己的声音。

Jim抓了抓后颈。“嘿，听我说，虽然我不认为你有义务像之前那样挺身而出，因为我完全可以自己跑出花粉喷射的区域，但还是——谢谢你。谢谢你把我推开。只是——别再以身犯险了行不？”

Spock的眉毛压得很低，几乎在眼睛上投下一片阴影。“我不需要你的感谢。”他低吼道。

“哦，”Jim不自觉后退一步，Spock的话像是武器一样击中他。他侧过头，又重新转过来望向Spock。“Spock？”

“如果你可以停止做出把自己的生命置于危险之中的鲁莽举动，我也不需要冒险救你。”

“这不公平，”Jim小声抗议。“我怎么会知道那朵花会攻击我？那可是朵 _花_ 。”

“最开始你就不需要亲自探查那个星球，”Spock的声音比往日的低上许多。“作为舰长，你不需要——而且不应该——加入每一次探查任务，但你仍然坚持这么做。”

“没错。”Jim一下泄了气。又是这个话题。他深深地看了对方的墨色眸子最后一眼，然后转身离开。在这层夹板另一侧还有一台电梯，离他们原本准备搭乘的那一台要远很多。这种情况下Jim根本没办法和这个Spock单独相处，他一点也不想感受一丁点来自Spock的怒火和厌恶。

老天，Lucifer创造出的世界一直以来都在一个方面很相似，但Jim还是一次又一次地被打击到。这个Spock _憎恨_ 他。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jim一回到房间就拿出红色通讯器，他滑开它，却又再次合上。他莫名感觉这个愿望还没结束，Lucifer从不会把他扔进一个和他的愿望完全 _相反_ 的宇宙。也许他应该再等等，看看这个宇宙还能给他什么‘惊喜’。

门外突然响起敲门声，Jim塞回通讯器，接着高声喊，“进来！”

在看到Spock进门的时候Jim没有多惊讶，但对方的样子却吓了他一大跳。Spock看上去——Spock看起来就像是正在捕食的野兽，一步步逼近Jim直到完全进入他的私人空间。

“舰长，我想向你道歉。”Spock低沉沙哑的声音就在Jim耳边，深色眸子一瞬不瞬地望着他。一阵颤栗感滑过Jim的身体。

“这——额，不用道歉。”Jim无意识舔了舔突然变得干燥的嘴唇，而Spock的视线紧紧追随着他的动作。他不自觉地向前一步，双唇微张着。

“我不应该像之前那样评论你。”Spock注视着他，目光一寸寸滑过Jim的面庞。

“这没什么，真的——”

Jim一下子没了声音，因为Spock突然倾身上前，彻底侵入他的私人空间。他的嘴唇狠狠碾上Jim微张的唇瓣，舌头顺势滑进他温暖、湿热的口腔，极尽缠绵地和Jim的纠缠在一起。Jim双膝发软，感觉自己就像是哪本烂俗小说的女主角。Spock紧紧箍着他的肩膀，滚烫的身体紧贴着Jim的——

“嘿，嘿，等等！”Jim猛地推了一把Spock。“Spock，你他妈怎么了？”

Spock皱起眉，一脸“这很明显”的表情。“我正试图和你进行性交活动。”说完便想继续刚才的亲吻。

“等一下！”Jim拼命向后退。肾上腺素指标异常——不知名有机物质——“你根本不想和我做爱，是那个花粉让你这么想！”

Spock甚至懒得作出回答，他拉过Jim，又一次在Jim嘴唇上覆上一个他根本 _不应该_ 了解的极尽火辣的吻。Jim感觉自己立马就能 _该死的射在裤子里_ ，如果Spock还不停下来的话——

Spock停下亲吻，语气很是困惑。“你刚才是否试图瓦肯掐我？”

“哈，看来没用。”Jim垂下手。

“神经掐需要释放少量心电感应能量进入压力点，”Spock说。“人类没有这种能力。”

“哦，没错。你曾经告诉过我。”

“我不明白，”Spock的眉毛几乎拧到一起。他还没放开Jim，但至少不再尝试用舌头 _操Jim的嘴_ 了。Jim的身体微微颤抖，Spock又把他拉得更近了些，但这绝对不是Jim需要的，这只能让所有事情变得更——艰难（harder）。任何意义上的。“我的计算没有错误。你目前正处在性冲动状态下：你的瞳孔放大，呼吸加快，阴茎——”

“没门，我们不可能到这一步。”Jim打断他。他一点也不想听Spock描述他的阴茎现在什么状况，老天保佑。

“你的生理反应是否仅仅是对外界刺激产生的回应？你是否对于和我建立一段恋爱关系完全不感兴趣？”

“不是这样。老天，你根本不知道我有多‘有兴趣和你建立一段恋爱关系’。但我不打算——不打算在这种我们根本不了解的花粉影响下和你做爱！”Jim终于挣脱开Spock的禁锢。“你根本不想这么做，我知道你并不想做这些。”

“这不是事实。”Spock紧跟着Jim不断退后的脚步。

“这 _是_ 。”Jim的口气听起来更像是请求。“Spock，拜托，就去见一下Bones如何？”

“眼下我完全没有‘见Bones’的想法。”

“我不是这个意——去做个检查，见鬼！”

Spock停下来，一脸沮丧——这个表情出现在他脸上相当有趣。过去这几天里Jim见过各种Spock露出的发火、困惑和惊吓的表情，但从未见过他因为性爱受挫的样子。“那如果我没有受到花粉的影响？”

“那我们可以好好谈谈。”

Spock挺直背，越发像那个年老版本的他。“我接受你的条件。”他说，而Jim的笑容却有些无力。

“晚安，Spock。”

“晚安，Jim。”

等房门在Spock身后唰地合上时，Jim摸索着掏出通讯器，他手指还在止不住地颤抖。他正见鬼的欲火焚身，但如果Spock真的对Jim有兴趣，而且并没有受到外界因素影响的话，那Jim不会从 _这个Jim_ 手里偷走这次机会。

“Lucifer，让我离开这儿，你这个该死的混——”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“——蛋。”

Jim踉跄几步，出现在——传送室（真有趣，Lucifer），在一个跟头栽倒前稳住自己，接着脚步虚浮地晃了几下。他又一次，因为醉酒晕乎乎的，而且现在身体里还有一把火在熊熊燃烧。

“天杀的Lucifer，我他妈恨透你了！”

Lucifer似乎对Jim激烈的语气和一句话里脏话出现频率之高完全不意外。“欢迎回来。”

“性爱花粉， _你搞什么_ ？”

“是你说想要一个 _渴望_ 你的Spock。那个Spock实打实地想要你。”

“他被控制了！他根本不知道他想要什么！”

“嗯哼，”Lucifer说。“不得不说，我很佩服你的正直，舰长。换个人的话早就把握住这个机会了。”

“我——”他支吾了几句，被酒精塞满的脑子里突然略过一个吓人的念头。他知道哪里出问题了，他知道为什么自己不能待在那个宇宙，或者任何其他的宇宙里，以及为什么他要推开Spock。他也知道他现在彻底完蛋了。“我要睡了。”

“明天见，我的舰长。”

Jim甚至都懒得反驳。他看着Lucifer消失在不知道什么地方，然后摇摇晃晃地走出传送室。

在走回舱室时看到Spock正站在他的房间外面一点都没让Jim意外。Spock双手背在身后，好像有完美符合逻辑的原因让他站在此处。Jim强打起精神，不知道这次Lucifer又把他变成了什么鬼样子，但Spock只是瞥了眼他的脸就马上低下头。

“我希望为了前晚的举动向你道歉，”Spock的语气不是一般的生硬。“我越界了。”

几乎完全一样的场景让Jim的脸变得滚烫。Spock挑起一边眉。没错。他必须要赶紧回房间，否则在尚未消散的醉意和高涨性欲的控制下，他一定会做出一些后悔终生的事情，比如爬到Spock身上去。

“没事。”Jim绕过Spock走到房门口。

Spock的表情突然从充满歉意和些微的困惑转变成其他什么。“你喝醉了，而且你还——”他顿了顿，眉头皱起。“你之前在医疗港。”

“所以？”Jim打开房门。然后突然意识到什么，转过身面对Spock。“等等，你在跟踪我？”

“而且你身上有人类的麝香气味。”Spock完全无视了Jim的问题，跟着他走进舰长舱室，每走一步表情就变得更激烈一点。

Jim一团浆糊的脑袋差不多花了一分钟才理解是什么激怒了Spock，他瞪大双眼，“等等，不是这样。你 _完完全全_ 搞错了。”

Spock没有彻底信服，但至少停下了不断靠近Jim的脚步，看上去也不像想再掐死Jim一次的样子。Spock把手背在身后，略带期许的看着Jim。这根本不公平，又不是Jim跟在他旁边，要求他回答一些压根就没问出口的问题。

“你在干嘛？”Jim迟疑道。

有那么一会儿Spock像是在问自己这个问题，然后他开口，“舰长，我注意到过去一周里你的表现十分——反常。”

“每个人都会有糟糕的一周，Spock。”Jim脚步不稳地朝着书桌走过去。如果必须进行这场对话的话，至少他要坐下来谈。“但这是不是你跟踪我的理由。”

“我没有跟踪，”Spock一瞬间有些丧气，但不是和性相关的那种，更像是‘为什么人类总是让人失望’的那种。“我只是关——好奇。”

Jim靠在椅背上叹了口气，他闭上眼睛。“没发生什么，Spock。只是工作上的事情。”

“有什么是我可以帮忙的？”

“相信我，你已经在帮忙了。”

“我不明白——”

“别担心，Spock。”

“但我没做过任何事。”

“就——不是现在。”Jim睁开眼。Spock正站在书桌边上，眉眼间满是困惑。Jim露出一个苦笑。“我累了，Spock。我想睡了。”

Spock似乎想反驳，但又有些恼怒地摇了摇头。“舰长——”

“晚安，Spock。”Jim的语气不容反驳。

Spock紧紧抿着唇，最后一言不发地离开房间。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by 孩纸657

“我只想知道，”Bones还没进门就开口说道，“就是你说的那个恶魔在绿血大地精面前说我坏话，搞得他都生我气了？”

Jim怎么也看不进去报告，然后Bones就进门了。他抬起头，看着Bones坐到他对面的椅子上，似乎还听到年长的男人哼了一声。Jim把PADD放到一边。要不是有一肚子的抱怨，Bones才不会一声招呼都没打就来他的房间。

“Spock？他生气了？”虽然那天早上Jim都已经做好准备迎接瓦肯人不赞同的态度了，结果Spock的表现却十分得体，以瓦肯的标准。

“反正他就是生气了。不要被他那天超级符合瓦肯逻辑的行为迷惑了。我早先去实验室见Carol的时候，该死的大地精一直在教育我要忠诚。你知道说服Carol我他妈一点都不知道Spock在说什么，我也真不是劈腿的坏蛋有多难吗？”

“哦天哪。”Jim很内疚。

“我就知道！”Bones指责地指向Jim的胸口。“你他妈到底说了啥？你最好当面给Carol解释一下，Jimmy，我觉得她还没完全相信我。”

“他得出了错误结论。”Jim叹了口气。

“啥？”

Jim再次抓起他的PADD。他正在看的报告太重要了，而且他真的得赶上文书工作的进度。就是现在。

“Jim。”

Jim叹了口气，放弃抵抗，扔掉PADD：“听着，他知道昨晚我们一起喝了酒，但是我离开的时候——他以为我和你——”

“你和我——”Bones看上去有点惊恐。

“就是我们——你知道的。”

“天哪。”Bones大喊道，吓得都快摔下椅子了。他赶紧抓住扶手。“他以为我们上床（bumping uglies）了？”

Jim畏缩了：“你这描述也太神了。但是大体上就是这样。”

“Jim！”

“我给他说了他想错了呀！”

过了几秒，Bones才重重坐回椅子上，生气道：“好吧，怪不得他好像想掐死我一样。”

“你知道Spock这个人的，他就是行为典范（ always about the proper regulations）。”Jim苦笑着说，“也许舰长不管做什么，都不能让他当着舰员的面显露出人类的那一面。”

“所以他才会教育我要忠诚。”Bones的声线绷紧了，“不对，Jim，我觉得不是这样的。他那个傻瓜还以为我不忠于你。”

“Spock是我的朋友。”Jim说道，“算得上是朋友吧。也许他以为他在支持我。”

“他几乎要掐死我了。”

Jim翻了个白眼：“别那么夸张。”

“而且大概还包括Carol。”Bones皱了皱眉。“想想看，他看上去老是想杀掉Carol。”

“如果Spock想杀掉某个人的话，那个人一定是我。”Jim疲倦地说道。

“或者和你睡过的人。”Bones再次重重地坐下，双手合拢，就像Spock那样。要是跟Bones说了，他估计又要抱怨了。“或者说这舰上你勾搭过的人？”

“我要说了你肯定不相信我。”Jim叹了口气。

“快说吧。”

Jim想要把所有事都一股脑地告诉Bones。他知道Bones不会透露给别人，但是当他张开嘴的时候，他想到了那些愿望，还有满足愿望的那个人，还有这些愿望的结果。他再次闭上了嘴，低下头。Bones对他的保护欲过了头，要是Jim真的把所有的事都告诉他了，他也许会让Jim停职，只让他参加和上级召开的会议。

“这些事儿和你之前的经历有关吗，孩子？”Bones的声音放柔了。

“是的。”Jim承认了。

“Jim。”Bones缓缓说道，就好像他自己都不相信开口说的话，“你谈恋爱了？”

Jim没有出声，但是他畏缩的样子已经给出了答案。

“和谁？”

“别管了，Bones。”

“Jim——”

“我说了要你别管了！”Jim狠狠地擦了擦脸，“我会跟Carol好好谈谈的，好吗？抱歉害得你还得给她解释。”

Bones看上去就好像他要逼Jim说出来。但是Jim知道不管怎样，未来他还是得告诉Bones。也许不是所有的，但关键的肯定要讲。他们的友谊已经有些年头了，Bones也知道什么时候不该强逼他，所以他只是点了点头：“那Spock呢？”

“Spock怎么了？”

“要么你去纠正Spock的错误想法，要么每次碰到他我都得解释一番了。”

“他不会再来骚扰你了。”

“好吧，我也不想要你开除他。没必要走极端。”

“什么？不要！”Jim吓破了胆，“为什么你会这么想？”

Bones微微一笑，咕哝了一声站了起来。他已经三十三岁了，经不起折腾了。“我就是开个玩笑。去睡会儿吧，孩子。你看上去累坏了。”

Jim也回了一个小小的微笑， Bones离开关上门后笑容就褪去了。当然了，Lucifer出现在他的房间里。

“Captain Kirk，”Lucifer斜靠在椅子上的样子就好像他是某个懒惰的学员一样，“已经七天了，现在该你的第七个愿望了。到底是什么呢？结婚？孩子们？”

“不要。”Jim把地球仪转到Ardana。这个希腊的小小城市浮上表面，转速降了下来，离开了行星表面。“你到底是谁？我是说你真正的名字。”

“那就是你的愿望吗？想要知道我的名字？”

Jim耸了耸肩，手指一收停住了地球仪。“当然。”

“这也太无聊了。”

“你到底说不说？”

Lucifer想了一会儿，也耸了耸肩：“为什么不呢。我的名字是‘Q’。”Jim茫然地看着他。他往前凑了凑。“名字的缩写是Q。”

“噢，”Jim感觉Q本来还有点期待他会知道些什么，但他真的啥都不知道。“你是什么？”

“我是Q。”

“好吧。”Jim缓缓说道，“来自哪里呢？”

“Q连续体。”

Jim叹了口气：“你要是不想告诉我的话，直说就好了。”

Q耸了耸肩，但是也没啥兴趣为他自己辩护：“低等生物难以理解Q的本质。”

“好吧。”Jim干巴巴地说。

“虽然我们的谈话很有趣，但我还有其他事要做。我们继续，还是说你想要知道我的整个人生经历？”

“你真是个混蛋。”

Q又一次耸了耸肩：“所以，你的愿望是什么？你今天想要什么样的Spock呢？”

“不要。”Jim苦涩地说。

“哦？不再对你的瓦肯朋友有兴趣了？”

“有什么意义呢？那些世界都不是我这个世界。”

“又来了。”Q往后靠回他的椅子上，Jim却站了起来。

“这些愿望展示给我的，只是另一段人生罢了。”Jim在房间里踱步。

“如果我说错了的话你可以纠正我，但这不就是愿望的意义吗？”

“你错了。”Jim突然说道，“我这就纠正你。”

“我带你去的每一个宇宙都是按照你说的来的。”Q站了起来，“我给了你想要的。是你来决定在那个宇宙中的去留。”

“我不需要——我就想要这个宇宙中的Spock。”Jim的双手啪地一声拍在桌子上，“我不想要君主，不想要被强迫的链接，或者——或者酒后乱性的Spock。我只想要这个Spock！”

“好吧。”

“什么？”Jim问道。

“这样太简单了。你早点说出来不就好了。”Q责怪道。

Jim愣住了——Spock就在这儿，穿着黑色睡袍，看上去就Spock的标准而言相当震惊。Spock几乎绊了一跤，就因为Q粗鲁地把他拉出了房间。他深色的眼睛快速地扫过四周，落在了Q身上，眨了眨眼又看向Jim。

“这就是第七个愿望了。”Q微微一笑。“我希望你喜欢这个。”

Jim想回答来着，但是他只顾着瞪大了眼盯着Spock看了。

他用眼角瞥到Q耸了耸肩，来回摇动手指，就消失了——也许是永久的消失了。Jim本来能想到这一点的，但是他的内心充斥着困惑、渴望，还有毛骨悚然，让他无暇顾及其他。

“我可以解释。”他们在沉默中对视了一会儿之后Jim开口说道。

Spock带着期待看向他。

Jim咳了一声。

“你的——访客——说的‘七个愿望’是什么意思？”Jim什么也没再多说，但是Spock坚持不懈地问道。

“哦，那个呀。”

Spock挑起了一边的眉毛。

所以说，他不会让Jim蒙混过关了。Jim的肩膀垮了下来，他移开眼神。“就是个笑话而已。”他软弱无力地说。

“虽然我对于人类纷繁难懂的幽默不甚熟悉，但我不认为那是，如你所说，‘笑话’。”

“确实不是。我就知道你会这么说。”Jim一边说一边坐回椅子上。

Spock看上去若有所思，就好像他得出了Jim肯定不会喜欢的结论。“尽管极度不可能，不知何故有人许诺你七个愿望。”

“是的。”Jim认命了，他开口承认道。

“过去的六天里，你已经有六个愿望实现了。”Spock似乎是在对他自己说话，“你最近的异常行为就能得到解释了。”

“是的。”Jim拉开椅子坐下。

“而且你的第七个愿望是——为了我？”

“你看看都几点了！”Jim猛地站起来，重心转移到脚上，“我刚想起来我和Komack上将还有紧急会议——”

“舰长，已经2345时了。”

“你也知道，他们都说Komack不喜欢等人。”Jim迫切地冲向房门。

“我不记得日程表上有会议安排。”Spock说道。但是Jim已经以他最快的速度开了门逃到了走廊上。

这绝对不是啥光彩的时刻。但是要他面对这种情况，还不如让他死了算了。反正不管是从他自己的房间逃走还是藏到床脚下都差不多。

那一晚，Jim睡在观察甲板上。只是为了以防万一。

要不是因为Spock不想被忽视，避开Spock就会容易多了。最后Jim不得不求助于文书官，在他冲向舰桥，又或者值班结束回寝之前，先去侦查一番。

“情况无异常，舰长。”文书官Rand愉快地说道。Jim的眼睛扫过电梯之外，先是左边，再是右边，然后才冲出电梯。

他成功回到了他的房间，没有被瓦肯人谋杀。Jim松了一口气，前额抵上房门。他现在就是个胆小鬼，但是他想在最终丢脸的坦白前再拖延几天。他说不定会死的很惨。

Jim回头看了一眼。

Spock的眼神越过Chekov的肩膀，紧紧盯住他。

“操！”Jim尖叫了一声。Spock拎起Chekov扔到一边，大跨步直直地走向Jim。Jim笨拙地戳开控制面板，低声咒骂着，门一开他就窜入房间，狠狠砸上关闭按钮。门当着被激怒的瓦肯人的面就关上了。

Spock的样子就好像要杀了他似的，而且Jim还不能怪他。

“舰长。”Spock的声音透过关上的房门也清晰可闻，“你最终还是得和我谈谈。”

“以后再说。”Jim靠着房门说道。

外面突然就安静了。Jim把耳朵贴上房门，专心地听着门外的动静。什么都没有。Spock肯定已经走了。Jim的肩膀放松下来，他叹了口气，头重重撞上房门。

“舰长，请不要伤害你自己。”

“天哪！”Jim尖叫着，红着脸从门边跑开。

Spock最大的优点就是始终如一的可靠。他虽然一下班就像绿血的猎犬一样追捕Jim，但是从不会把私人情绪带上舰桥。也就是说，Jim可以在值班的时候略微放松警惕。

“舰长。”

Jim从他的椅子上跳起来。

所有当值的舰员都转头看向Jim。真是棒极了，他现在最不需要的就是围观群众。Jim闭上了眼：“别管我。刚才背上有点痒。”他绝对没有脸红。Jim伸手揉了揉后腰，嘟哝了一声。没人相信他，但是至少他们都转回去了。

Spock朝他挑了挑眉。

“你有什么事，指挥官？”Jim用他最严肃的舰长嗓音问道。

“你收到了来自Komack上将的机密信息。”Spock的声音同等的严肃。

Jim的眼角瞥到Uhura惊讶地抽了一下。他朝她看过去，但是她很快就转回了工作台。她的发尾就像猫的尾巴一样扫过。

“好吧。”Jim叹了口气。他真的不应该惊讶的，毕竟Komack上将就是有在最糟的时候联系他的本事。“转到二号指挥室。”

Spock跟着他走进电梯的时候他还有点惊讶。Jim缩到角落，双手交叉在背后。他抬眼瞥向Spock，后者正直直地盯着他，双臂也交叉在背后。Jim转身看向门边。好吧，这就有点尴尬了。他还以为Spock会抓住他们独处的机会质问他那些愿望。但是Spock维持着冷静。

这样再好不过了。Spock不再关心那些愿望了，Jim也不需要在去舰桥和回房时狂奔了。也许以后他们还会有正常的谈话，或者玩一局棋。

“所以说，”Jim试探性地说道。

Spock黑色的眼睛投射出严厉的光看向他。

也许Jim需要所有的文书官为他监察全舰的情况，要是他还想去他的房间和舰桥之外的地方的话。也许他还得在浴室安排守卫。

到达指挥室后，Jim坐在屏幕对面。Spock站在门边，双手交叉在背后。Jim看了一眼屏幕，又瞥向Spock，沉入椅子中。

“这里根本啥信息都没有。”

Spock没有说话。

“你撒谎了。”Jim控诉道。

“我没有。”Spock抵抗道，“确实有信息。我只是——夸大了其重要性。”

“还有机密性？”

“我道歉，舰长。但是我别无他法去寻得与你进行私人会议的机会。所以我不得不采取——如此令人不快的方式。”

“但是为什么呢？”Jim的声音带着一丝绝望，“你就不能不管了吗？”

Spock认真考虑了Jim的问题才回答道：“不行。”

“不行。”Jim重复了一遍。他的双肘撑到桌上，双手遮住脸。

“你会告诉我你的愿望吗，舰长？”Spock的声音如此柔和，甚至让Jim内心中某个角落感到了疼痛。他到底在做什么啊。Spock是个瓦肯人；他才不会关心Jim是不是心碎了。而且，不管Jim把他的心看管得如何严密，他都不是懦夫。虽然不可避免的被拒绝的感觉已经让情况越来越糟糕了。

“我只是——想要你能喜欢我。”Jim承认道。

“你许愿请求我的钦佩？”

“是啊。”Jim没有半点懊悔就赞同地说道，企图遮掩他真正的愿望。只要Spock不知道真相，Jim也不用担心再被他伤害。“但是Lucifer—Q—不停地把我送到不同的宇宙中去—没有哪个是对的。”

“为何如此？”

虽说他完全可以通过Spock的语气读懂对方的意思，但Jim还是抬头看向他——好吧，他得承认他一点也没读懂Spock。“他们都不是真的那个。”Jim最终承认道。

“所以你的愿望是为了我。”

Jim畏缩了，但他还是点了点头，凝视着Spock深邃的眼睛。是时候承担后果（face the music）了，就像Bones会说的那样。

Spock大步穿过房间，停在桌前，双手还牢牢地扣在背后。虽然他面无表情，但是他的眼睛却和完美的瓦肯表情不符。这双眼睛传递的情感让Jim迷失其中，他感到困惑，也让他燃起心中的希望。

“你为何逃跑？”Spock问道，他从来都不知道委婉两个字怎么写。“你是我见过的最勇敢的人。”

“战斗和绝地救援的时候我确实很勇敢。但是我没法处理好被别人拒绝。特别是来自于我真正关心之人的拒绝。”Jim扭开了头看向一边。他的告白可以有一整个世界那么多的解读，但是现在真没必要把他儿童时期的心理创伤也讲出来。

Jim感到Spock的指尖轻柔地触上他的下颌，略微施力让他抬起头。Spock收回了手指，让Jim紧张地屏住了呼吸。“我不会拒绝你。你难道还不明白吗？你不仅已经拥有了我的钦佩，还有了我的尊重和忠诚。”Spock说道。

“噢。”Jim知道Spock愿意为了舰上的任何人放弃他的生命，但是这不一样。Jim不只是想要Spock对舰长的忠诚。他想问的其实是：Spock钦佩的到底是谁，是舰长身份还是他这个人？

Jim的表情肯定显露出了什么，因为Spock说道：“我很后悔让你误解我对你的爱慕之情。”

“你的——你的啥？”

这次轮到Spock扭开头了，但他很快转了回来：“花了你七个愿望，你才认识到那些愿望都不够好，是因为他们都不是属于你的那个现实，对吗？”

“好吧，是的。但是等等——”

“要是我也能许七个愿望，我只取其三足矣：其一，我希望能拥有向你示爱的能力；其二，我希望知晓你是否会回应我的爱；其三，你会停止让自己卷入不必要的危险之中。”

“那不是毫无必要的好吗。”Jim辩护道。

“需要舰长和大副同时参加的离舰任务是寥寥无几的——”

“等等，”Jim挥着手掌，“你刚刚说了，你希望知道——我是不是爱你？”

Spock僵住了，看上去就好像他想学Jim那样逃掉。但是Spock定住身，轻轻点了点头。

“我爱你（I do）。”Jim紧紧扣住桌子边缘，指关节都发白了。“我真的很爱你。”

Spock笑了，当然只是略微一笑。Jim站起身，绕过桌子，停在Spock身前。两人脚尖相抵。

“所以，”Jim的微笑延伸成大大的笑容。他迅速低下头，因为太过高兴而感到难为情。“这是不是说我可以吻你了？”

“乐意之至。”Spock终于放开身后交叠的双手，紧紧握住Jim的肩膀。Jim分辨不出到底是他自己在颤抖还是Spock的手掌在颤抖。他伸出一只手，环住Spock的脖子，把他拉近。

终于，Q做了件正确的事。


	8. Chapter 8

尾声  
#1 史前瓦肯

Spock像往常一样经过Jim房间，但这次却鬼使神差地后退几步，透过半开的房门往里看去。Jim正靠坐在他睡觉的软垫上，手里捧了本大部头书津津有味地读着，嘴里还念念有词。

Spock倚在房门上。从见到这个人类的那刻起，Spock就不得不艰难地抵抗对方若有似无的吸引力，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛像是美丽的星球一般让他沉溺其中。

距离Jim突然闯进Spock的生活刚刚过去三周，而Spock却已经无法想象一个没有他参与的人生。作为家族中唯一一个拥有罕见心灵感应能力的人，他几乎被族人奉为神明，而有人能不用敬畏的眼神看他，能和他自如交流的感觉——非常好。Jim不知道——也不可能知道——Spock给了他多少自由。

“Spock，”Jim的声音把他从沉思中拉出来。他嘴角含笑。“能不能教下我这个动词是怎么用的？”

Spock迟疑了。他已经承诺Jim不再进入他的房间，允许他拥有一定的私人空间。但Jim只是满怀期待地看着他，依然带着笑。

“当然。”Spock走进去，用他身为一名战士的自信武装起自己，摒弃因常年孤身一人而产生的迟疑和不安全感，虽然他绝不会承认这一点。Jim往旁边挪了挪，这让Spock又犹豫起来。Jim看着他，不耐烦地拍了拍软垫。

Jim几乎在Spock坐下的瞬间就贴过来倚在他身上，把那本厚重的书放在两人的膝盖上。Spock急促地吸了口气，瞥了Jim一眼，后者咧着嘴笑看着他，一点害羞的意思也没有。能让Spock确定的是这个人类肯定已经打破了一大堆规定，但他没说什么，而是在肌肤的碰触下放松下来。Jim露出一个胜利的放肆笑容，好像刚刚赢了一场至关重要的比赛。

也许是时候给Jim换个好点的卧室了。Spock没有多余的房间，但Jim或许不会拒绝和他共用一间卧室的提议。

“没问题。”Jim说。Spock感到一阵内疚。眼前这个人类是否可能拥有未被发现的心灵感应能力？还是他投射过去的感情太多了？

“无论你在想什么，Spock，我都不会拒绝你。”

Spock的呼吸忽然变得急促，他合上书小心地放到一边。然后转过头拽着Jim的衣服狠狠吻了上去，换来的是人类快乐的笑声。

#2 话唠Jim

（友情提示：Jim被克林贡人揍了躺在病床上，Spock来看他，被他说自己很孤独，而他明白Spock也很孤独的话吓跑了，推脱说要去做实验，隔天早上再来见他。）

Spock其实没打算回医疗港。他说自己要到第二天早上再来跟Jim商议Gamma Orionis Ⅲ事宜的这些话并不是谎话，但他还是鬼使神差地走回这里，也许手上的数据PADD可以充当一个不那么有力的借口。

Jim正坐在病床上，两眼直愣愣地盯着被一只金属臂连接在床边的显示屏。尽管Spock只能看到他的侧脸，但Jim看上去一副——受伤的样子。那模样绝不是因病痛引起，他似乎正在重新评断自己在企业号船员心中的地位。

他不必如此。

“舰长，虽然我本没有在明早之前过来的打算，但我还是希望能纠正你认为我不喜欢你的错误观点。”Spock走进病房，抬手打断Jim还没出口的反驳之词。“虽然你有一说话就停不下来的坏习惯，但你仍是一位值得他人敬重的舰长，也是一位值得我信任的朋友。”

Jim张着嘴愣了好几秒，然后啪地闭上。“Spock——”

“如若我让你误解了什么，我向你道歉。”

“Spock，你真的——你对我来说是无可取代的，”Jim热切地说。“你肯定不知道我有多仰慕你，听到你说把我当作真正的朋友看待就像是让我一天过完这辈子所有生日那样开心，可能你不理解我的意思，毕竟瓦肯人并不会庆祝生——”

Spock俯下身，用一个轻柔的吻堵住他从没消停过的嘴。

今晚第二次，Jim惊得一句话都说不出。这场面太有意思了。

“你刚才吻了我。”Jim这才记起来怎么说话。

Spock觉得这是个防止Jim继续滔滔不绝的好机会，于是又一次靠过去吻上Jim柔软的嘴唇。

这个策略的确有效，Jim好长时间都能再多说一句话。

#3 Kali-farr

（友情提示：链接要被解开了。）

在前往大使馆的途中，链接另一头的Kirk一直都很安静。他差不多把自己的精神成功地封闭起来，就和瓦肯人从小就学会的思维屏障一样有效。自从Spock告知他要解开链接后，Jim就一直如此。

Spock不喜欢这样。

从链接形成，从他们的思维完全相通的那刻起，Kirk的大脑始终向他敞开着。虽然他的想法有时会很模糊，Spock甚至不能完全理解（Kirk对犹太-基督教传说中的恶魔‘Lucifer’的怒意，虽然转瞬即逝，但还是让Spock十分困惑），但这个链接几天后就稳定下来，而且和他的家族链接一样——甚至是更加——牢固，彻底取代了他和T’Pring如同闹剧一般脆弱的链接。

但Kirk不是一个合格的伴侣。他不合逻辑，缺乏理性，过于人类——

Spock的通讯器响了一声，他从口袋里拿出来打开。这是一条未知号码发来的信息。

我到了-jtk

Spock啪地合上通讯器，在接下来的路程中没由来地烦躁不安。他不理解为何Kirk要发给他这样一条信息，而不是用他们的链接更快、更有效地交流。这就是另一个他们不适合建立链接的理由。

在偌大的使馆里找到Kirk不是什么难事，Spock仅需一眼就能看到他。Kirk正站在楼梯顶上，手插在口袋里，肩膀微微弓着。Kirk，他的精神世界就像太阳一样充满无限吸引力。Kirk，他知道t’hy’la，虽然一直把它误认作一种蔬菜。Kirk，他将再也不会是Spock的链接伴侣。

“嘿，”Kirk看着Spock一步步走上台阶。他的眼睛如此明亮，却仍不能藏住眼底些微的悲伤。“在解开链接之前，我能不能——”

Spock挑起一边眉毛。不知何故，他的心跳加快了20%。

“我能不能做一件事？”

“可以。”虽然不该如此轻易地答应他，但Spock还是同意了。Kirk是个冲动又危险的人类，无法获取他人的信赖。但此时的Kirk正微笑着，眼神专注地看着他，随之伸手拽过他的手臂。

“我查过了，”Kirk没头没尾的说了一句，然后并住两指轻轻摩挲了下Spock的。一股电流在他们碰触的瞬间滑过Spock的身体，而Kirk的笑容变得有些伤感。“既然我们算是结婚了，那至少也要接一次吻对吧？”

Spock一把抓住Kirk的手腕。

“什——”Kirk被他突然的动作吓了一跳。

Spock拽着他快步走下楼梯，一直到返回送他们回学院的班车上也没松手。

“Spock，你这是做什么？”

“我也不知道。”

“你不想解开链接了？”

“是的。”

“哦，”Kirk的声音里混合着好奇和疑惑。“那这是说我还要继续喊你‘husband’？”

Spock觉得自己正在做一个极其糟糕的决定，至少和当初拒绝瓦肯科学院的决定一样糟糕。他甚至不了解Kirk。他正变得没有逻辑，变得荒谬可笑。但他仍旧毫不犹豫地回答了‘是’。

Kirk眼中的悲伤早已无影无踪，取而代之的是满满的笑意，脸上写满了‘我也不知道自己在做什么但就是愿意这么做’。Spock看着这样的Kirk，突然觉得这大概是他一生中做过的最棒的决定，甚至比他拒绝VSA的决定还要棒。

“你父亲会杀了你的。”Kirk欢快地说。

Spock叹了口气。

#4 君主制VS.无政府主义

“他还在外面？”Nyota把窗帘拉开一条缝朝窗外望了一眼。

“你不能因为我反对君主制度就断定我是在针对你！”Nyota看见Kirk就站在宫殿大门外，即使透过玻璃也能清清楚楚听到他的声音。他被守卫挡在门外，但这完全不影响他继续大喊大叫。

“自己听听就知道。”Gaila叹了口气。

“我真不明白他是觉得对着一栋楼这么喊有什么——”

Spock不知道从哪里冒出来，大步走向两人然后砰地撞开窗户，也冲着外面喊道，“我就是未来的君主！”这把Nyota和Gaila吓得不轻，两个人面面相觑，不知如何是好。

“那些在政治上站在对立立场上的人都可以完美处理他们的感情生活，Spock！”Kirk反击道，然后因为自己的话楞了下。

“感情生活？”Nyota不可置信地重复了一遍。“他刚才是说感情生活？”

“没错。”Gaila无力地说。

“他知不知道Spock是谁？”

“Spock，别。”

“别什么？”Nyota莫名其妙地转头看向Spock，在捕捉到对方表情的瞬间拉下脸来。“你是打算出去吧？”

“我只是希望指出他言语中有违逻辑的部分。”Spock边说边走向房门口。

“Spock，别出去。”Nyota呻吟一声，用手捂住脸。

Spock知道他应该听Nyota和Gaila的，但这不足以阻止他走出这座属于他父亲的金碧辉煌的宫殿，穿过精心打理的花园，最后来到宫殿外，他胸有成竹，好像知道自己在做什么。而在他出现在门外的瞬间，每个人都像是被冻住了一样僵在原地。然而仅仅片刻之后，原本堵在马路对面准备记录Kirk这场好戏的狗仔们一个个混像是饿得眼睛发绿的le-matya一样疯狂躁动起来。

Kirk看上去已经在准备逃跑了，但他十分勇敢地停在原地，看着一个怒火滔天的瓦肯人一步步朝他走过去。

“你骗了我。”

“是，没错，但你也没在跳上车的时候告诉我你的身份。”Kirk双手抱胸，手指却微微颤抖。

“我有正当理由。”

“也许，”Kirk极其不情愿地同意了面前这位统治者的话。“我们都有不让对方知道自己身份的理由。”Kirk充满敌意的神情突然坚定起来。“关键是，谁在乎？你是贵族，而我不是，那又如何？你的母亲在嫁给你父亲之前也不是公主。”

“我的母亲是一名教师，不是一个反对瓦肯政权的激进派。”

“那我可以做些改变，”Kirk几近绝望地说。“我可以改掉我的工作头衔，Spock。从‘James Kirk,，反君主制主义者’变成‘James Kirk,，反君主制主义者，兼王子配偶’。就给我一次机会好不好。”

“绝无可能。”Spock听到自己这么说。他已经仔细阅读过Kirk公开发表的文章，明白Kirk绝不可能彻底放弃他（意外有道理）的观点。

“如果我们不试试的话一切都没有可能。”Kirk争辩道。

“我应如何相信你？”

“你——好吧，我知道为什么你不能立刻相信我，但能不能给我个证明自己的机会？”

“纵使我可以相信你，但任何一位国王都不会和一个希望他倒台的人在一起，Kirk。反对者将会把这视作我最大的弱点。”Spock摇了摇头。

有那么一瞬间，Kirk似乎还要继续争辩，而Spock希望他真的可以继续反驳下去，因为这样他就可以发现Spock逻辑中的漏洞，然后找到解决问题的方法。但Kirk低下头，肩膀重重垮下。他抬起头深深地看了Spock一眼，然后默不作声地转身离开，几十台闪个不停的摄影机清晰地记录下他脸上受伤的神情。

Spock的自控力瞬间瓦解，他一把拉过Jim。

“Spock，你——”Jim被拽过身来，接着他的世界里就只剩下Spock的气息和唇上湿润的触感。

这张接吻照整整两周都没离开过所有报纸的头条位置。

#5 事后清晨

Jim觉得自己还是不能完全理解自己加入星联的原因。也许是因为他想证明自己不像Spock所说的那般没有价值，但等真的开始上课后，他突然产生了一个疯狂的念头：或许他真的可以成为一名舰长。

老天，这可够让Frank笑的了。

但在他回忆起那天早上，回忆起Spock粗鲁地把他赶出房间之后的事情时，他迷迷糊糊地回想起自己曾有过担心错过前往星联航班的怪异念头。他当然知道那个航班，住在河滨镇的每个人都知道，但在他认识Spock之前从来没想过要登上它。

Spock。他看见了Spock，对方正穿过校园朝着这个方向过来。他还没注意到Jim，但在发现他的瞬间停下脚步，浑身僵硬地望过来。

Jim朝他晃了晃手指，Spock的眼睛瞪得更大了些。

一群学生从两个人中间穿过去，而等他们不再挡着Jim视线的时候，Spock已经离开了。

 

Spock完全低估了James Kirk。

虽然调看学生的档案不违反规定，但在认真看完他的书面作业后，Spock不得不承认这有点过了。

James Kirk——那个在对Spock介绍自己时只简单说了句‘Kirk’的人——和酒吧里那个颓废堕落却光芒四射的年轻男人，以及那个把所有信用点都浪费在廉价酒精，还毫无戒备地和瓦肯人搞在一起的人全无相似之处。Kirk的能力测试分数相当出色，而且他所有课程的名次都位居前列。那个让Spock着迷的酒鬼从人类标准来看其实是个彻彻底底的天才。甚至天才这个词都无法完全定义他。

这下Spock有麻烦了。

 

“你是不是又盯着那姑娘看了？”Bones伸手戳了下Jim的脸。

Jim晃过神来，转头瞪了眼Bones。他的脸上挂着一抹微笑，但连他自己都知道有多假——他不需要靠Bones突然变得担忧的眼神来确认这一点。

“这么痴迷一个姑娘可一点都不像你，Jimmy。”Bones扭头去看Jim正盯着的那一对，眉毛拧在一起。“我承认她很美，但人家似乎更喜欢某个个子高又整天冷冰冰的，头发还是黑色的家伙。”

Jim的肩膀垮下来，手伸进口袋里。他有一周没见过Spock了，但等再见面的时候却突然发现Spock有了个新女朋友。“我没在看她。”

Bones花了点时间消化这句话。他呆呆地盯着Jim，然后又扭头去看那两个人。“Jim，你不会吧。”

“相信我，我明白的很。”Jim踢开脚下一块石子。说实话，他不应该觉得失望的，Spock已经很明确地表达了不想跟他扯上一点关系的意思。为什么他就不能去找个长腿美女算了？“这是个错误。”

“你是说，你已经——？”Bones一脸惊吓地问。

“我犯了大错。”他的情绪变得越发低落。

Bones没接话，只是沉默着跟在Jim身后。他们还有差不多十五米就要迎面碰上Spock和Uhura，而Spock一定会继续假装Jim这个人根本不存在。

“我过去狠狠揍他一顿怎么样？”

Jim笑了两声，艰难地把视线转回Bones身上。“他是个瓦肯人，能赤手空拳把你打个半死。”

“哈，那我可以给他注射点没人会知道的东西；只要几分钟证据就会消失得一干二净。”

Jim又笑起来。“我不打算让你杀了他，Bones。”

“杀？我？我才不会这么干，这有违我的做人准则。但如果发生了点什么意外的话...”

Jim无奈地摇摇头，终于感觉比起前几个星期要好了点。但在Spock和Uhura走近的时候，他还是无法控制地浑身僵硬，只能目不斜视地盯着前方，像是被什么没人注意的东西吸引了全部注意力，尽管到最后他还是忍不住瞥了Spock一眼。

Spock的视线牢牢锁定在Jim身上，他一脸的不可思议，还有点——受伤，不知道的人还以为Jim才是那个赶走对方的人。他看上去那么热切，这让Jim被一股不知从何起的冲动驱使着上前抓住Spock的手腕。

“Kirk！”这是Uhura震惊的声音。

“Jim，”Bones倒是很平静。“你确定要这么做？”

Jim无视了两个人，专注地看着Spock。他说，“你为什么要用那种眼神看我，Spock?”

“我犯了一个错误。”

Jim像被刺到一样猛地抽回手。他又把手伸进口袋里，不悦地看着眼前这个人。“我懂，你已经说的够清楚了。”

“——在我让你离开时。”Spock接上了后半句。

“oh，”Jim微微瞪大双眼。“真的？”

“真的。”

Jim知道自己肯定傻兮兮地笑了起来，Spock目光闪烁，视线不敢停留在Jim脸上一秒钟，像是无法承受他过于热烈的感情。

“真的？”Jim又问了一遍。

Spock暗暗叹了口气，恨不得立刻收回刚才说过的话，不过Jim知道这不可能。

Jim一点都不在乎眼下这个情况合不合适。他倾身上前，贴着Spock小声说，“此时此刻我只想亲吻你。”

下一秒Spock就在他唇上印下一个吻，然后转过身。“跟我来。”

不用怀疑，Jim肯定跟了上去。留下目瞪口呆的Uhura和完全听天由命的Bones看着他们的背影。可怜的家伙们。

#6 花粉

“请进。”

Spock走进Jim房间，双手交叠着放在身后。Jim正坐在桌前对着PADD浏览着些什么，但在看到来人是Spock的时候就把它放到一边。他的笑容有些牵强。

“Spock，真高兴看到你变得正常了。”他的声音里泄露出一丝不易察觉的苦闷。

“那不是性爱花粉。”

Jim眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“我在Bopak Ⅲ上吸入的花粉让我暂时失去了自控能力，这跟酒精对人类产生的影响类似——”

“等等，”Jim抬手打断他。“这是在告诉我，你失去自控能力之后想做的第一件事就是上我？”（jump me）

“我并无此想法，舰长。”

“oh。”Jim又消沉下去。

“我想和你做爱。”Spock纠正他。（have sex with you）

“oh！”Jim的语调完全变了。“哦，哇哦。这样，我是说，当然！”他脸上有些发烫，一只手捂住嘴。“那你是想，嗯，现在？”

“如果你同意的话。”

Jim的眼中闪烁着光芒，他站起身。“老天，我是对的是么？你想跟我做这事儿很久了。”

“我相信‘做这件事’不需要我们浪费太多时间在说话上。”Spock扯着他的衣服领子把他拉进一个怀抱。

#7 现实

“你让他吻你？”

Spock把Jim推倒在床上的时候突然发问，Jim忍不住大笑起来。“好吧，我可从来没跟皇室贵族搞在一起过，Spock。”

Spock眯起眼，不假思索地低头吻住Jim。这个吻是如此狂热，Spock的气息几乎渗入Jim身体的每个角落。他深深地吮吻Jim的嘴唇，像是在抹去那个皇室版本的他在Jim身上留下的所有印记。Jim在他身下彻底敞开自己，他单手环上Spock的脖子，手指深埋在他脑后浓密的黑发里。Spock亲吻他的样子和他在做任何事时别无二致：一心一意，力求完美。该死，如果他能多把这种精神放在不是工作的事情上就好了。

Jim情难自禁的呻吟声被Spock尽数吞下，他难耐地挺身想要索取更多，Spock却在这时放开他，墨黑的眸子直勾勾地盯着Jim。

Spock拥有在任何情况下全神贯注于一件事上的出色能力，他没有移开视线，然后问道，“那在他吻你时你勃起了？”

Jim回忆起当时的场景，露出一个笑容。“那个Spock真的很喜欢我。”

Spock低吼一声，粗暴地把Jim钉在床上，火热的身体急不可耐地贴上去，引得Jim一阵大笑，而笑声里全是幸福和快乐。


End file.
